Anything for you
by SnapesLvK
Summary: What happens after season 4? Red and Healy start a relationship. They want to get Piscatella out. A war between the inmates and CO's break out. Healy takes Red out of prison. How will they come out of this mess? A Red/Healy fic. My first OITNB fic. Sorry if my english is bad, it's not my mother tongue.
1. Chapter 1

Sam was sitting in his office. He felt bad. He was just staring at the door with a blank expression when suddenly a tired Red opened it.

"Oh you're here." she sighed. "Thank god." she continued and closed the door.

"Once again I have a favor to ask." she started. "I know, I ask and I ask and here I am again." she said and sat on the chair opposite to him. "Think of me as your prison psoriasis." she continued and laughed a little at herself. He looked at her in confuse but didn't say anything.

"Can I take a nap in here Sam?" she pleaded with a soft voice. "Please? That fucking Piscatella won't let me sleep and my vision is getting blurry."

He looked up and muttered:

"I'm sorry to hear that." then he looked down sadly.

"Sam what's wrong?" Red asked concerned.

He looked up at her.

"Red, when did you get here?" he asked.

"Look at me!" she ordered to him and he turned his eyes towards her. "I don't know what's going on with you but you need to get yourself together." She continued. "You hear me?" she said and reached out to take his hand. "This is no time to feel sorry for yourself. Go home, take a shower and get back here. You have a home, so it can't be that bad." Sam looked at her still confused.

"You don't get to have a crisis now!" she said sharply. "We need you, understand?"

"Okay." he said and let go of her hand. "I'll go home." he said and stood up and took a few steps. Then he sat down on the couch instead of going anywhere. Red looked at him very concerned and as she could see he was really falling apart she felt a lump in her throat and swallowed it before she spoke again.

"Oh my god Sam, what's wrong with you?" she asked softly and went to sit on the couch beside him. He didn't say anything.

"Sam, talk to me." she said as her voice broke and she couldn't help but let the tears start rolling down from her eyes. She put her arms around him and hugged him from the side. She buried her face in his shoulder and started sobbing.

"Red, why are you crying?" he asked as if he had woken up from a dream. He put a hand around her shoulders to comfort her.

"Sam, tell me what's wrong with you." she said.

"I… uh... " he started and felt tears burning in his eyes too. "um… Whitehill… I sent her to psych." he said gloomily and felt a couple of tears roll down.

"But she killed a guard. You had to. And if you hadn't they would have punished me instead, so I'm thankful you did turn her in, even if it felt bad for you." she told him still hugging him.

"But she told me about the man, she told me. And I didn't believe her. I just thought she was delusional. I suck at my job." he said with so much sadness in his voice.

"No Sam. You can't blame yourself for that. You didn't know. You don't suck at your job. I think you're the best CO here."

"I'm a worthless piece of shit." he grunted a bit angry at himself. "I couldn't even make my marriage work. Katya moved out. We're having a divorce." he continued.

"That woman was stupid." Red said. "She had no idea what a good man you are." she said and hugged him even more tight. She took a deep breath and inhaled his scent. It was a strange scent. Not the usual Sam scent she liked.

"You smell like… sea" she said.

"Yes. I walked into the sea." he said. She looked up in shock.

"With your clothes on?" she asked carefully. He nodded.

"I wasn't planning on coming back." he said and looked at Red. "But then my phone on the beach rang."

"Well, thank god for the phone." she said and burst out crying. "You stupid stupid man, how could you do such a thing?" she cried.

"I just felt like no one needed me anymore. I'm worthless."

"Bullshit!" Red snapped. "I need you!" she sobbed.

"You do?" Sam asked and felt his heart jump.

"Yes." she said and buried her face in his chest.

"I'm here now." he said comforting. "Stop crying Red."

"I haven't slept in a week, I'm a nervous wreck and the man I care about just told me he was trying to kill himself. How do you expect me to stop crying?" she snapped with her eyes flaring.

" _The man I care about…_ " echoed in Sam's mind.

"You care?" he asked in disbelief. "But a few months ago you told me our ships passed." he said and looked at her. She didn't know what to say. She felt too vulnerable to say anything and she hated to appear weak. But she did care. She cared about him very much. And the fact that he had tried to kill himself made her heart break. She pulled herself together and looked at him sharply.

"If you ever try to do something stupid like walk into the sea again, I will kill you." she said strictly and wiped a few tears from her cheek. She leaned in closer to him and pressed her lips to his in a soft gentle kiss. Sam's heart skipped a beat. He felt like coming alive and kissed Red back. After a few seconds she broke the kiss and gave him a tiny smile.

"Sam, let me sleep for twenty minutes. Please." she pleaded and lay her head down on his lap and lifted her feet up on the sofa. "And don't go anywhere." she whispered and felt the sleep taking over her.

"Okay Red." he said and stroke her head in his lap.


	2. Chapter 2

After 20 minutes Healy didn't know if he should wake Red or not. She was sleeping like a baby in his lap and he didn't dare to move. He felt happy looking at her. She was beautiful when she slept. Like a princess. Five minutes passed when suddenly a voice called from Healy's radiophone.

"Has anyone seen inmate Reznikov?" Piscatella called. Oh shit, Healy thought. He didn't answer the call but carefully woke up Red.

"Red, I think they're looking for you." he said as she opened her eyes.

"Oh shit I have to go to work." she said and let Healy help her up. "But thank you Sam." she said with a smile and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead.

"See you later." she said at the door and walked out and headed for the kitchen.

When she arrived in the cafeteria, still sluggish from just waking up and still awfully tired, Piscatella grabbed her arm the second he saw her.

"Go clean up your kitchen inmate!" he growled. Everyone was eating and they looked concerned how Piscatella was treating Red. He gave her a quick push towards the kitchen. The push was so strong and Red still sloppy as a towel and she fell down on the floor. All of the other inmates looked at the scenario in anger.

"Hey! What's your problem?" Nicky called to Piscatella.

"That's inhumane!" someone else called.

"You're inmates. You don't deserve anything!" Piscatella growled. Suddenly Blanca stopped working and marched to the table and stood up on it. Chapman joined her and soon every inmate was standing on the tables.

"We are not going to move until you don't work at this prison!" one inmate called.

"We need all men to the cafeteria" Piscatella called in his radiophone.

"You don't need more men, you need to resign!" a white girl called. Piscatella didn't say anything but gave Red a poisonous look. Red walked to one of the tables where her friend Frieda was standing. Frieda helped her up.

All of Piscatella's guards came to the cafeteria. They started dragging down the inmates from the tables when crazy eyes flipped out and started hitting one of the guards. She was hitting Bayley who had put Poussey down to the floor. As Suzanne was hitting him he tried to defend himself and didn't notice that Poussey couldn't breathe under him. A chaos had broken down when Healy entered the cafeteria.

"What the fuck is happening?" Healy asked.

"Insurrection." Piscatella said. "Get all of them down" he ordered. Healy tried to look where Red was and as he found her he walked to her and gently helped her down from the table.

"Sam, this is bad." she said quietly as Piscatella came to them.

"She was the one whose fault this is" he snapped and pointed at Red.

"I'll deal with her." Healy said. "Reznikov to my office!" Healy called sharply as to show Piscatella he was being harsh. In fact he wanted to save Red.

"Yes sir" Red said and played along. Piscatelli nodded to Healy as telling him he had done good work.

Suddenly crazy eyes screamed and everyone turned towards her. Someone had got her off Bayley and Bayley got off Poussey and realized in shock that he had killed her.

"Nooooooo!" Taystee cried out in a scream and went to her friend on the floor. Everyone stopped in shock. Red was at the cafeteria door and put her hands in front of her mouth in shock. She couldn't move. Healy came to her.

"Let's go to my office." he said kindly to her and took her arm. Red nodded with a teary look and let him guide her out of the cafeteria into his office, where he shut the door and made her sit on the sofa next to him.

"Are you allright?" he asked.

"Sam, a girl just died. This place is fucked up." she said.

"I know. This is not how it should be." he said and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm so glad you're here." she said. "You saved me from that monster out there."

"Will you tell me what happened?" Sam asked comfortingly.

"He grabbed my arm and pushed me so hard I fell on the ground." Red said. "Then all of the inmates stood up and went on the tables. We told him we were not going to come down before he resigned. He's a fucking problem that motherfucker." Red continued. "I understand that you feel like you suck at your job Sam, but it's not you. It's him. It's his system that's fucked up. You're the only good guard we have here."

"We have to do something." Sam said, more to himself than to Red.

"We have to get Piscatelli out." Red said and looked at Sam. "Are you with me?" she asked with her eyes flaring.

"Yes." Sam answered. "But he should not know that."

"Of course not." Red said and stroke Sam's cheek. "We will have to think of something." she said with an evil smirk. Their eyes met and they stared at each other for a moment.

"Kiss me." Red whispered to his face and he pulled her closer and kissed her careful at first but then passionately.

 **A &N: Hope you like it so far. :) R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning Red woke up to start her work. She had for once gotten a proper night sleep for Caputo had sent Piscatelli home and it seemed like he had a day off. Red would have time to figure out a plan with Sam.

"How are you feeling Red?" Ruiz asked.

"Better now that I've gotten some sleep, but my back hurts a lot, my soul hurts a little and I have to make sure that if they're killing us now they don't kill one of mine." Red answered.

"You really think you can do something about it?" Ruiz asked.

"I think I've found the right person to help me." Red said with a mysterious smirk.

"Uh, girls we got a problem" Gloria called from the cafeteria. Red went to her and saw Pousseys body was still laying on the floor.

"Why didn't they move it?" Dayanara asked.

"They don't know what to do." Red said. "Imbecils."

"Ok ladies go back to the kitchen" CO McCullough called.

"You've got maybe one more day before bloat and putrefaction begin with the corpse. After that, this room will smell forever like death." Red told the CO as she walked to her.

"O-okay" was all McCullough could answer. She continued to call in the radiophone for someone and she finally reached Caputo.

That day the inmates had breakfast outside. Everyone was upset because of the fact that Poussey's body was still lying in the cafeteria. After breakfast Red went to search for Healy. He had just come to work and was going into his office.

"Hello Red" he said when she came to him.

"Hello sweetheart" Red said quietly with a smirk. "Do you have time for me?"

"For you always. Come on in." he said and let her in. Then he closed the door behind them.

"Everyone's out eating breakfast, so I thought I'd come and spend some time with you." she said and went to hug him. "How are you feeling?" she asked with their arms around each other. She was still concerned about how he had behaved yesterday.

"Much better, after talking with you yesterday." he said and smiled. "What about you?"

"Well, I got a good night sleep for once but that poor little girl in the cafeteria. She's still there you know." Red said.

"What?" Sam scoffed. "Why haven't they moved her?"

"Cuz they're a bunch of idiots who don't think of us like humans. They're not like you Sam." she said and stroke his cheek.

He felt his knees go weak. He looked deep in her eyes. They were so beautiful. He let his hands around her slide from her back down to her hips. He took a step closer to her and leaned closer. She could feel his breath hot on her face. She gripped the collar on his shirt and pulled him even closer. He crashed on her lips in a passionate kiss. He pushed her gently towards his desk and she sat on it. She opened her legs so he could stand in front of her between her legs. His hands travelled up and down on her back and it made her want more. She kissed him even more fiercely. He kissed her neck and she moaned. He started unbuttoning her kitchenjacket.

"Jesus Red, I want you." he breathed in her ear. His words sent a shiver down her spine and she could feel him hardening against her thigh. His hands were under her shirt as she suddenly realised what they were doing.

"Sam, no, honey we can't." she said and pulled his hands away. "We have work to do."

"I'm sorry. I got carried away." he said blushing a bit.

"We have to think of how to get rid of that shit Piscatelli." Red said trying to cool herself down from the making out session.

"You're right Red. You're just… lovely and sexy and..." he said and was almost about to kiss her again.

"Stop. I can't do this when I know my girls are in danger." Red said and pulled away.

"I understand. Sorry." he said and went to the other side of the desk.

"Let's get to bussiness, shall we?" Red said nonchalantly and smiled at him. "Let's get that motherfucker out."

"What do you have in mind?" Healy asked.


	4. Chapter 4

"What would make him get kicked out?" Red asked.

"Well… having an affair with an inmate would be one." Healy said.

"Not good. He's gay you know." Red said. "But… who knows if he would fall for someone…"

"Red I don't want you to-"

"No not me. He hates me. But there is one inmate who is treated better. Even he treats her better."

"You mean Judy King? MCC is protecting her cuz they don't want a scandal."

"So if Piscatella would give them a scandal… voilà."

"I don't know Red. King is leaving today. They want her out so she could claim she got out before Washington got killed."

"What? Why do you defend that woman?" Red snapped and felt a wave of jealousy inside her.

"I don't, it's Caputo's decision. She's getting out. Let's figure out something else." Sam said.

"Hmm… what about bringing in illegal stuff? Like drugs."

"He could easily blame it on a prisoner."

"Not if he's on the drugs." Red said.

"Are we going to drug him? I don't know Red. We would need a blood test then."

"He would be high, we could knock him out so he would need an ambulance. They would do a drugtest and find that he was high and then they would find some drugs in his pocket. I think that would even get him to jail."

"Isn't that a bit harsh? And dangerous. What if he dies of an overdose?"

"He's a big man, he won't die. If he did, who cares? He's done enough shit."

"Red, you can't be serious. What if we try to ask Caputo for help?"

"Caputo is not going to do anything Sam."

"Let me at least talk to him." Sam said.

"You're being naive Sam. All right, talk to him. But don't tell anything we just talked about." Red sighed. "And I want to know everything."

Healy nodded and they left his office.

Red went to the kitchen to prepare lunch and Healy went to find Caputo.

"Caputo, why is the body still in the cafeteria?" Healy asked as he got to Caputo.

"I'm dealing with it. I'm going to call the police now."

"You're going to tell them everything, are you?"

"Well, MCC's lawyer just gave me pretty exact orders on what to say." Caputo answered a bit upset.

"Wait, you have to tell the truth." Healy said.

"The truth is not going to get us anywhere." Caputo sighed. "I'll see what I can do, okay?" he said and closed the door and left Healy outside of his office.

Later that day the press was ready to interview Caputo. His speech was sent live and Taystee was hiding outside the office so she heard everything. Sam was watching the livestream in his office. He shook his head at what Caputo just said. He tried to be moderate but ended up talking a lot of bullshit that didn't mean anything. He also defended Bayley in a kind of way, which was kind of okay actually for the killing had been an accident. Healy knew that. But Caputo should have expressed himself in a different manner regarding the prisoners who would somehow get to know what he had said. And when they did they would be very upset. Healy knew that.

Meanwhile Taystee was furious. She marched to the bunks to her friends and screamed:

"They didn't even say her name! And they ain't gonna fire him!"

All of the inmates looked at her as she continued screaming:

"They called him a fucking victim!"

Her friends shared her anger. They marched towards the guards screaming:

"There's no justice!"

"Fuck this place!" they screamed. "We are done!" Every inmate joined the march. Red woke up from the noise they were having and followed them quietly. She had to see what was going on. The inmates kicked a burning bin down. They surrounded a couple of guards who were escorting Judy King out. CO Humphrey pulled a gun from his shoe but Maritza was quick to push him so he dropped the gun and Daya picked it up.

"Daya, you sure what you're doing?" Ruiz asked. "Maybe you wanna give it to someone else?"

Daya looked at her and didn't say a word. Instead she pointed her gun at Humphrey.

"Fucking CO's you're all pieces of shit!" Daya said and pointed the gun.

"Shit" Red said to herself as she saw what happened. "Here it is."

"Do it!" everyone called.

"Kill him!" someone else called.

"We're gonna kill em all!" someone else shouted. At that point Red got concerned. She had to warn Healy. She disappeared quickly without a word and nobody paid attention to her. She ran. She ran towards his office and on her way she heard a gun fire. She did it, she thought. Dayanara shot the guard. And now, it was all fucked up. Red reached Healy's office just as he opened his door to see where the shot sound was coming from.

"Red, what's going on?" he asked.

"No time to explain. We have to hide you. It's war. They shot a CO." Red told him.

"What?" Sam asked in shock. "I have to check the situation."

"No Sam!" Red said and used all her strength to keep him from going. "We need to hide." she continued and pushed him back into his office.

"What here?" Sam asked confused.

"If we run out now they will see you" Red said and locked his office door. Then she put the lights out. "Be quiet!" she ordered and pulled him down on the floor with her. They had hid just in time. Suddenly outside was a lot of noise. Inmates were breaking stuff.

"Someone call the police! We have a bad situation here." CO McCullough called in the radiophone. Red picked the radiophone from Sam's pocket and turned it off. Sam was about to rise up when she stopped him and motioned to be quiet. Luckily outside was so much screaming no one had heard the radiophone. One more gunfire was heard. The inmates cheered. Red and Healy sat on the floor in the darkness of his office and did not move. Red held his hand. Apparently she was scared. Scared that they would come in and just shoot her love.


	5. Chapter 5

"Red, I should call the police" Healy whispered.

"No Sam! We just pretend that you left your work today before anything happened. You're not here." Red whispered back and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Let's get out of here!" the inmates called outside of the office.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered. "Let's get out of this shithole!"

"They're going to escape. Red I gotta do something." Sam whispered.

"No Sam! They're furious. If they see you, you're dead. Let them go and someone else will deal with it." Red whispered back.

"But Red it's my duty."

"Shh. You're not here. Everything you hear or see, you don't know."

The crowd of cheering inmates marched towards the outdoor. Red and Healy could hear them in the background but after a moment they were gone. Red sighed in relief.

"Red I have to do something." Sam said and picked up his phone.

"Sam, stop. Let's think before you do anything stupid."

"What is there to think!" he growled in anger but let the phone down.

"Here's what we'll do" Red said calmly and took his hand. "You go home. Caputo will most certainly call you and you tell him you went home a little earlier today. You don't know anything of this shit that just happened. Okay?"

"How will i get home? Someone might have seen my car in the parking."

"Shit we gotta get you home fast then." Red said and pulled him to the door with her. She opened it carefully and looked around. No one was to be seen. Except CO Coates who lay dead on the floor.

"Oh my god, we gotta help him." Sam said.

"There's nothing to help. He's dead." Red exclaimed. "Let's get you out of here."

"You're turning me into a criminal." Healy said upset.

"Well sorry if you would have liked to be on the floor instead of Coates!" Red answered sharply. "Now come on and don't touch anything!" she continued and dragged him with her. The whole prison was a mess. But it was empty. On their way out they couldn't find anyone else killed. So the other guards might be alive, Sam thought. They walked outside to the parking lot where Sam's car was standing. The inmates were all gone and on the porch was no guard. It had been Coates shift that evening so it didn't quite matter if he had seen Healy's car or not.

"Are you okay?" Red asked when they arrived at the car.

"No Red I'm upset." he muttered. She got in the car beside him. He started the engine and drove.

"I'm sorry Sam. But I'm happy that you're alive." Red said after a few kilometers.

"Fuck!" he cursed as he looked at her.

"What?"

"I'm driving you out of prison. I'm going to get kicked out." he grunted.

"So you thought you would leave me there, alone?" she asked a bit hurt.

"No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know!" he shouted. "This whole situation is fucked up. You dragged me into crime."

"Don't pretend that you're some fucking angel Sam. You would have died!" she snapped at him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Sam shouted and hit the steering wheel.

"Calm down and drive." Red said.

"You manipulated me." he snarled. "Was this one of your stupid plans too? For me to take you out of prison?"

"I didn't plan this. I panicked." she muttered angrily. She muttered some swear words in russian.

It was quite late and Sam remembered he had nothing to eat at home so he pulled over to a pizza place.

"I'll grab pizza. What do you want?" he asked a bit calmer.

"Chicken." Red answered.

"Okay. Wait here." He said and stopped the car. "Don't you dare to run away." he said and opened the door.

"I don't even know where we are." Red said. "Go get the pizza. I'm starving."

He closed the door and locked the car. Then he went inside to order the pizza. After 15 minutes he came back with two boxes in his hands. To his relief Red was still waiting in the car.

"Still here." he said with a tiny smile as he opened the door.

"You didn't trust me, did you?" Red said and took the pizzaboxes in her lap. He didn't say anything. Just started the car and drove away. After 5 minutes drive they arrived in front of his house.

"So this is where you live." Red said and opened the door. "Am I allowed to get out of the car now, sir?" she teased.

"Yes you are." Healy said with a smirk. They got out and walked to his front door. He opened the door and warned her that it could be a little messy.

"Oh please. I come from prison." she said and walked in.

She stepped in in a pretty big house. The design was boring but still somehow comfortable. Simple and nice.

"I like it here." she said and smiled towards him.

"Let's eat." he answered without expression and showed the way to the kitchen. The kitchen was a bit messy, but quite big. She sat down on one of the chairs and he offered her her chicken pizza.

"Oh, I haven't had pizza in a looong time." Red sighed and took a bite. "Mmm it's good."

"I'm glad you like it." Sam said.

"Thank you Sam." she said. He nodded and continued eating.

"It's nice to be outside." Red said after a long silence.

"Mhm." Healy muttered. She could see he was still a bit upset.

"I didn't plan this. You can stop being angry now." she said.

"It's just…" he started. "I'd do anything for you, and you know that."

"Don't be silly. Nobody does ANYTHING for anybody."

"Red I just put my work on stake and you call that nothing."

"Sorry." she said and looked down and finished the last slice of pizza. "Sam, I didn't want this to happen. I just wanted to save you." she said after a while. "I guess I'd do pretty much for you too." she said and smiled. He looked up and met her eyes. He smiled a bit too.

"This mess scares me." he said then.

"Don't worry dear. We will figure something out. Just don't lose your head now. Let's make this a wonderful evening."

He nodded silently.


	6. Chapter 6

"What are we gonna tell Caputo when he notices that you're not there?" Sam asked.

"That I escaped. Everyone escaped. Why should I have stayed." Red answered.

Suddenly Healy's phone was ringing. He picked it up and looked at the screen.

"It's Caputo." he said.

"Remember Sam, you have been home this whole evening. You don't know anything. And you haven't seen me. And you're not going anywhere tonight. You hear me?" Red ordered very strictly. Healy nodded in guilt and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

Caputo sounded upset and told Healy what had happened.

"Holy shit, really?" Healy said in the phone. "No, sir I left a bit earlier today."

Sam listened to what Caputo was saying and felt nervous.

"Oh my god, are they dead?" he said with his voice trembling. "Okay, fine. Thank you. Bye." he said and stopped the call. He let out a sigh.

"What did he say?" Red asked.

"Um… he told everything and confirmed that Humphrey and Coates were dead. And that he called Piscatella and that Piscatella is now going to take care of the situation with some special guards for a couple of days so he gave me a day off tomorrow. He said that he didn't want me to come to work because it would be too depressing and he didn't want me to participate in Piscatella's crackdown, because it's going to be ugly as shit. He also said that he can't fire Piscatella now, cuz the situation has become too dangerous and MCC is pressuring him. It seems that they have caught most of the inmates already. Some of them are still missing." Healy said.

"Oh, that motherfucker is still there." Red said with disgust.

"Yes and now that the shooting happened, MCC thinks that Piscatella was right about the inmates all the time and that he is the only one who can achieve order there."

"We will have to think about something." Red muttered. Then she looked at Sam and changed the subject.

"So you will have a day off to spend with me tomorrow then?" Red said and smiled. "Sam, you're not going to bring me back to that shithole, are you?" she asked with flirty eyes.

"Red, at some point you must return or you will never get out." Sam sighed.

"Yes yes. I will return. I have to check on my girls, but let me enjoy just a few days in the free." she said and put her arms around his neck. "Consider it like a furlough."

"All right then Red. But you may not make this situation worse. Not for me nor for you." he said.

"I promise." Red said and leaned in to kiss him. "Let's enjoy our time." she continued and planted a kiss on his lips.

"What would you like to do?" he asked.

"Right now, I could take a hot shower." she said.

"I have a hot tub if you like."

"I'd love it." she said and smiled.

It was a long time ago Red had taken a bath in a hot tub. It was lovely and the warm water was very relaxing for her back. She played with the bubbles and was excited about them like a little child.

"Sam it's wonderful." she sighed as he came in to ask how long it would take her. "So this is what you do every evening?"

"Every weekend actually."

"Mm… luxury. And you think your life is dull."

"It's often quite lonely in there." he said a bit sad.

"Then why don't you take advantage of tonight?" she asked with a welcoming smile.

"Do you mind if I join you then?" he asked and blushed.

"I was wondering what took you so long. You're right. It is a bit big for one person." she said and made way for him. He pulled off his clothes and joined her in the water. His heart skipped a beat when he felt her naked body against his as she snuggled herself next to him. His heart was racing and his mouth felt so dry he couldn't speak.

"Relax Sam." Red said and turned towards him. She looked him in the eyes and after a few seconds he had enough courage to kiss her. He deepened the kiss and enjoyed her taste. He moved from her mouth to her neck and kissed her there. She moaned in pleasure. His hands were exploring her curves. She ran her fingers through his hair gently while kissing his face. She then moved her hands down until she found his hardening dick. She started massaging it with her hand and he groaned of pleasure.

He kissed her fiercely. They were so close now that their bodies caused friction between them. It was like electricity when they touched.

"Maybe not here love." Red whispered and stopped what she was doing.

"Maybe we should get out of the water then." he said with a low voice and loosened his grip around her.

"I'd like to wash my hair first." she said.

"Let me wash it for you." he murmured in her ear. He took a bottle of shampoo and poured a little in his hand.

"Black Currant?" she said as she saw the bottle. "So that's what you always smell like."

"Do you like it?" he asked and massaged it in her wet hair.

"Yes." she answered and closed her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you very much for every Review so far! You make me so happy! :)**

 **So, in this chapter there will be sex. The first sex scene I've ever written actually. xD Hope you like it. R &R **-

"Could you maybe wash my prison clothes?" Red asked as she wrapped herself in a towel.

"Sure. Til then I guess I have to borrow you something." he answered and put her clothes in the washing machine. They went to the bedroom and Sam took one of his flannel shirts from his wardrobe and handed it to Red.

"Thank you honey." she said and put the shirt aside. She sat down on the end of his bed and gestured him to sit beside her. She placed a small kiss on his shoulder when he sat down. He put his arm around her and smiled.

"You know what I like?" she asked with one hand stroking his bare chest.

"Tell me." he answered softly.

"I love it when a man is fresh from a bath." she said and kissed him. Her words put him on fire. He deepened the kiss and she fell gently on her back. She crawled herself upward on the bed so she could rest her head on the pillow. Healy dropped his towel which had been wrapped around his hip. He was on top of Red, gently kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him harder. After a while he softened his kisses and stroke her cheek.

"Are you sure about this Red?" he asked.

"Of course I am." she said.

"I don't want to push you to anything you don't want to do." he said. "You know I want you, but do you?"

"Yes, Sam, I do." she said and reached out for his lips. He pulled away teasing her a bit and smiled. He unwrapped her towel and admired her body.

"You're beautiful Red." he said and stopped teasing her with not kissing. He crashed on her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Sam." she moaned as he cupped her breast in one of his hands. "Yes, touch me." she breathed in his ear. He touched her. And he could hear that she liked it. After a while of touching her upper body he moved his hand a bit lower and lower as she opened her legs. His hand stopped at her thigh. It wa driving her crazy. He was so near but still not there. _He did that on purpose_ , she thought.

"Move your hand." she whispered. He moved it, an inch. Not exactly what she wanted.

"Sam, you're driving me crazy." she whined.

"I know and I like it." he said with a low sexy voice.

"Sam" she continued whining and opened her legs even wider.

"Don't rush honey." he said and kissed her breasts. Slowly he let his hand wander from her thigh to her pussy. She moaned loud as he touched her there. She was wet. So wet his fingers could swim in her.

"Don't stop." she breathed as he started fingering her. He massaged her clit and she cried out of pleasure. He put his finger inside her. She let him do it for a while.

He was already totally erect. She could feel a stone hard dick in her side. She reached out for his hand which was inside her. She took his hand in hers and pulled him away from her pussy.

"I want you inside me." she said and looked him in the eyes. He swung his leg over her hip and kissed her lips passionately. He rubbed his cock against her clit and slowly started to penetrate his way in.

"Oh god" she cried as he was halfway inside her. "I almost forgot what a real man feels like." she said and moaned as he got in properly. She wrapped her legs around his hips and moved in his rhythm. He went slowly. She could feel every move he made and it was so good. She moaned and he came in deeper.

"I like that." she moaned and put her arms around him. He went in and out very deep. Her nails scratched his back in pleasure. She was purring like a cat. He speeded his tempo. She scratched him even harder and cried out of pleasure.

"Oh Sam, I can't hold it much longer." she moaned.

"Then don't hold it." he said with a very deep sexy voice. It made her shiver.

"Could you say that again?" she groaned. Her breath was heavy and her body was trembling.

"I want you to come, Red." Sam said and pushed himself very deep. Red groaned of pleasure when her orgasm took over. Every muscle in her was pulsating. Sam gave her a few more deep penetrations before he groaned her name and came inside her. They stayed like that for a few seconds before he pulled himself out and lay down beside her. They were quiet for a moment before Red spoke:

"That was the best sex I've ever had." she said and snuggled herself in his arms.

"You're a wonderful woman Galina." he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Apart from what happened in Litchfield today, I think this is the best evening of my life." she said.

"Mine too." Sam agreed and felt a wave of warmth inside him.

"I would have missed all of this if I had..." he muttered gloomily to himself after a while.

"Don't you ever try to do something like that again." Red said as she understood he was talking about his suicide attempt.

"I'm tired." she continued and yawned. She closed her eyes.

"Maybe we should go to sleep." Sam said and stroke her hair.

"Mm." Red muttered already half asleep. "I love you Sam." she slumbered. He felt his heart jump as she said that. He was silent for a few seconds.

"You know Red…" he started and heard her breathing deeply. He noticed she was already asleep.

"...nevermind." he said. "I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Healy woke up and reached after Red but she was not in his bed. He sat up quickly and looked around. She was not in the bedroom. _What if she escaped_ , was his first thought. She escaped so that he wouldn't bring her back to prison. He jumped out of bed in shock and practically ran around in his house. When he arrived in the kitchen a wonderful scent of food hit him. There was Red in his flannel shirt by his stove frying some eggs. She turned around and found him staring at her in shock.

"Good morning darling." she greeted. "You look like you've seen a ghost. Did you not sleep well?"

"I was just… surprised to see you here." he answered haltingly and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Yes, cuz you've never seen me in a kitchen before." she said sarcastically and put some omelette on a plate before him. He didn't say anything.

"You thought I had escaped." she continued when it hit her.

"Well…" his words didn't come out.

"You have some trust issues my dear." Red said and brought him a cup of coffee. She sat down opposite to him with her own plate. They ate breakfast in silence.

"Are you mad at me Red?" Healy asked after a moment.

"No honey." she answered and enjoyed a sip of coffee. "Nothing is going to spoil this wonderful morning of freedom. Not even you." she smiled. "By the way I love your shirt." she said and inhaled the scent of the shirt she had on. He smiled at her.

"I love your breakfast." he said.

"Of course you do. So, how are we going to spend your day off?" she asked. "Movies? Shopping? Restaurant?" she asked and blinked.

"Red, I'm not sure that you can leave my house." Healy said carefully.

She let out a big sigh.

"Caputo must have sent your picture to the press. Anyone could see you. I would get in big trouble if anyone found out Red." he said.

"At least a woman can dream." she said.

"What would you wear anyway? Would you go out with my flannel shirt and your panties?" he said amused.

"Ha! You would like that." she snapped. "But could you at least go shopping for me? We have to eat something and I would love to make you the best chicken Kiev you've ever tasted."

"I'll buy anything you need." Healy said with a smile.

 _Anything,_ Red thought with a smirk and took a piece of paper and a pen from the kitchen table.

"I hope you won't regret saying that." she smiled. "You know what I could use, a big bottle of russian vodka." she said and wrote down. _Vodka_.

"You know they will take a blood test when you return to Litchfield." Sam said.

"So what? I escaped. This is not a furlough. I've broken the rules already." she said.

"Yes but you know Piscatella. He could lengthen your sentence for alcohol."

"He will do it anyway so it doesn't matter. Let's get waisted." Red continued exited.

Healy sighed. "You have one year left. And now it could be five."

She could see how sad he was. Just as they had found each other everything could get much worse.

"Don't worry love. We will figure something out." she tried to comfort him.

"Figure something out." he snapped. "You've dragged me into crime enough already and now we have to think of more criminal ways to get out of this." he continued upset.

"Then just stop helping me and I get a longer sentence. No big deal." she answered coldly.

He sighed and tried to calm down.

"I thought you loved me." he said without thinking. Red felt her heart jump. Her hands felt cold and she ignored him and continued writing the shopping list. _Panties. A dress. A matching bra._

"I'm talking to you." Sam hissed. She looked up from her writing.

"I don't know what I've told you" she said coldly and kept on writing the list. _Eye liner. Mascara. Lipstick. Deodorant._

"Yesterday you told me, that you loved me." Sam said with eyes burning. Red stopped what she was doing. All color from her face disappeared and she thought she was going to faint when a blush appeared and she looked down so he wouldn't see it.

"What? When?" she asked astonished. She didn't remember. It was not that she didn't love him but she wasn't quite okay with the thought. She knew she loved him more than anything but saying it out loud would make it too real.

"Before you dozed off in my bed." he answered.

"Well… I don't remember saying any of that. You must have dreamt it." she said.

"Don't say anymore things you don't mean." he said hurt and stood up and put his plate in the dishwasher and went out of the kitchen. She let him be and finished her shopping list. _Toothbrush. Cigarettes. Wine. Chicken…_

A few hours passed and they hadn't talked. Sam was sitting in the living room watching TV. Red came in and put her hands on his shoulders.

"I think it was unconscious" she said. He took one of her hands in his and squeezed it gently.

"I unconsciously love you." she continued. He laughed a bit and led her to sit beside him.

"Then why deny it?" he asked, still a bit amused at her confession.

"Because I'm not aware of it, yet." she said. He leaned in to kiss her when the news started.

"Prisoners escaped from Litchfield…" the newsreader said. Both Red and Healy jumped at the name of Litchfield and turned their faces to the TV.

"Still six prisoners are missing." the newsreader said. Then they showed pictures of them. Red saw a picture of herself on the TV-screen.

"So they took the ugliest photo they could find." she said disappointed. Then there was Vause and Chapman. Boo and Cindy. And the last picture made her surprised.

"Nicky!" she called.

"Any movement of these prisoners is asked to be reported to the police." the newsreader said. Then a interview with Caputo was shown.

"Mr Caputo, how long have these prisoners been out?" the reporter asked.

"They escaped yesterday. But we're doing everything we can to find them as soon as possible." Caputo assured.

"What will happen to them when you find them?"

"They will be put back in prison and we'll see about the consequences later."

"Would it be possible for them to turn themselves in?" the reporter asked.

"I doubt that they would do that, but if they did I'm sure the consequences would be milder." Caputo said.

"Thank you mr Caputo." the reporter said and the news went on to another topic.

"Red, you have to turn yourself in." Healy said.

"I guess you're right." she said and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm worried about Nicky though." she continued.

"We'll figure something out." Sam said and kissed her on the forehead. They sat on the sofa for a while. Then Sam stood up and said he would go to the supermarket.

"Where is your shopping list?" he asked.

"On the kitchen table."

He went to the kitchen to grab it. Suddenly she heard him shouting in confusion.

"A dress?! How am I supposed to buy you a dress without you trying it on?" he shouted from the kitchen.

"Buy two to be sure." she called back.

"Why do you need a dress?" he asked as he came back to the living room.

"Why does a woman need clothes Sam?" She said very sarcastically. "A dress would make me feel beautiful."

"All right." he sighed and left.

"Thank you honey." she called after him.


	9. Chapter 9

Red sat in Healy's armchair and thought. So many things were running through her mind. Her and Healy. She liked being with him. She had always liked him. In Litchfield they had been friends for years. They understood each other and she had always felt like she could ask him for help. He was her safety in Litchfield. Someone she could rely on, most of the time. Of course she knew how to manipulate him and had often done it, but that never meant that she didn't care for him. She was just surviving.

She knew she had hurt him. That day when Lorna married. She had wanted to be with him but as he revealed his feelings for her she had felt disabled. She was shocked and closed off. She didn't want to deal with her feelings. Love would make her soft and she couldn't afford to be soft in prison so she rejected him. She wouldn't let herself love him. Sometimes she hated herself for loving him so much. But she did. She couldn't turn off her feelings. He was able to hurt her. And that day when he told her he had walked into the sea she was crushed. She still felt a sting in her heart when she thought of that. How had she not noticed anything? If she had noticed his despair in time she would have done something. She always did go far for people she loved. And she had gone pretty far saving him when they left Litchfield, so there was no point in trying to convince herself that she didn't love him. She did. She always had and now the relationship had gone too far. Too far to stop it. She didn't want to stop it. But it would be hard to have a forbidden relationship in Litchfield. But she knew she had to go back. She had only one year left and it would probably be lengthened, but only by getting out properly she could be with Healy for real. There was no point in living a relationship where they would have to hide all the time. It was not freedom and she couldn't ask him to do that for her. She would go back. She just didn't know when. But when she did, she had to make sure Healy wouldn't get problems because of her. He was so wonderful to her and if he got in jail there would be no future for them.

Red wondered where Nicky was. Where had the girl gone? Her mother was a selfish woman who didn't care for Nicky and she didn't have any siblings. Red hoped that she hadn't reconnected with her friends or in the worst case, drugs. Somehow she had to help her. She had to find Nicky. But she didn't know how. She was not supposed to go out of Healy's house. It would be dangerous. She would be too easy to recognize with her red hair. She would not do anything without a plan. She had to come up with a plan, but she had no idea what. Where would Nicky go? Red thought to herself.

Suddenly she heard the outdoor open and Healy came in with 3 bags of stuff. He put the bags down in front of her.

"Chicken!" Red exclaimed happily. "Oh, you found everything." she said with a big smile and looked into the bag with food. She looked into the other bag and found some clothes he had bought her. There was a beautiful red dress.

"I hope you like it." Healy said and blushed a bit when she took it out of the bag.

"I'll try it on." she said happily and went to change. The size was perfect. She had no idea how Healy had been able to buy such a slinky dress just perfect for her. She admired herself in the mirror. She went back to the living room and made a glamorous turn around to show off the dress.

"It's perfect." he said as he saw her.

"I love it. How did you know exactly what to buy?" she said and spun around once more.

"Shopping was the only thing Katya would do with me." he said. "So I learned some things."

"I love it. Thank you honey." Red said and put her arms around him and kissed him. Then she found the make up he had bought her and went to the bathroom to fix herself. When she was done she went to the kitchen, put an apron on and started preparing the food.

"Can I help you?" Sam asked. She turned towards him and his jaw dropped.

"You look stunning Red." he said mesmerized.

"Thank you." she said and smiled. "I don't need help. Just sit back and relax."

"It's ready soon." Red said to Healy who had sat by the kitchen table the whole time she was preparing the chicken kiev. "You've been sitting quietly here the whole time." she said.

"I like looking at you." Healy answered and blushed a little.

She laughed and muttered something about him being sentimental in russian.

"Would you set the table?" she asked. He did as she asked. He lit some candles and found some dark red napkins. She put the food to the table and he opened the wine. She found two shot glasses in his cupboard and poured vodka in them. She removed the apron and he offered her a chair. She smiled at him and he sat down too. They took their vodka glasses in their hands and toasted.

"Na' zdorovje" she called and drank the vodka in one drink.

They both took food and Red looked at him before even touching her food. He had to tell her what he thought.

"Try it." she said and couldn't hide her excitement. He took a bite.

"Jesus, Red it's delicious." he said and took another bite. She smiled and tasted it herself.

"I missed this." she sighed at her food. She took a sip of the wine. "You chose a good one." she said and poured some more vodka in the shot glasses.

"I asked for something to go with chicken kiev." Healy said and took a sip. They continued eating and enjoyed every bite.

"Caputo called today." Healy said.

"What did he say?"

"I'll go back to work tomorrow at 12 o'clock."

"Oh." Red said. "But I can still stay?" she asked.

"I don't know Red. You really should get back."

"I've been thinking about Nicky the whole day." Red said concerned. "I should find her, but I don't know how."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! I'm so happy that people are following this story. :) Keep commenting. Love you all. *Hugs* And soon... I think Red will have to go back to Litchfield.**

"The food was delicious." Healy said and put both their plates in the dishwasher. Red poured more vodka into their glasses.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Healy asked and drank it. As soon as he put the empty glass down she poured him a new shot.

"No, it's just a russian thing." Red said and drank one more. Then she tried to pour herself one more but missed the glass and some vodka dropped on the table. She laughed at herself.

"How much did you drink?" Healy asked and took the bottle from her. "Two glasses of wine and three shots and you're already drunk as a skunk."

"Well my alcohol tolerance hasn't improved in Litchfield." she said and laughed at her own joke. She drank her half shot she had on the table and noticed he wasn't going to pour her more. So instead she took the wine bottle from the table and poured a glass of wine instead.

"Look, no mess." she said proudly and took a sip. "Do you have music?" she asked then.

"Sure." he answered and went to the living room and put some rock records on. Red stood up with a little help from the table, grabbed her glass and the wine bottle and reeled her way to the living room. They both sat down on the couch.

"My father always told me that if you want to know if a man is a good catch, you have to see how he treats you when he's drunk." Red said.

"So this is a test now?" Healy laughed.

"Yes. Drink!" Red ordered. He opened the vodka in his lap and took a big mouthful of it. They shared the bottle and after some time they were both drunk. They laughed at everything and danced around like teenagers. Suddenly Red made a quick move and grabbed her lower back in pain.

"Your back?" Healy asked and walked a bit unsteadily to her and helped her sit down.

"I forgot that I'm old." she said and giggled. Healy put his arms around her waist and started massaging her lower back. He found the right spot and pressed it for a while.

"Hm, it seems that you're much nicer to me when you're drunk." she said and looked at him.

"So I passed the test then?" he asked and leaned forward so she fell gently on her back on the couch. His hands travelled up to her upper back and she reached out for his lips. They kissed passionately. Healy moved from her lips to her neck. She moaned and he continued kissing her with passion. Suddenly Red let out a yelp of pain. In their moment of passion she had done something to hurt her back again.

"Are you alright?" Healy asked.

"Could you help me up?" she asked in pain.

"Of course." he said and helped her up. He massaged her lower back for a few more minutes.

"Let's get some cigarettes." Red said when her back felt better again. They helped each other up from the couch and made their way outside to the terrace.

It was strange to be outside, but it was dark and quiet so nobody would see her. They sat down and he offered her a cigarette and took one himself. Healy put a blanket around them. Then they lit the cigarettes and enjoyed.

"I would like to sit like this forever." Healy said and hugged Red with one hand.

"Let's enjoy while we can." she said and let her head fall on his shoulder.

"I don't want to go back to Litchfield." she said after a while.

"You have one year left." Healy said.

"Piscatella is going to ruin it." she blurted. "I don't know what we should do Sam. If I go back I'm going to get five more years and if I don't go back you risk getting caught and end up in jail. How are we supposed to have a relationship behind the bars?"

"I've been thinking about that too." he said.

"Maybe we must stop." she said with tears in her eyes.

"No Red. I love you. I'm not going to give you up." he said. She looked up and kissed him.

"We'll make it work." he continued.

"Oh god, you're the biggest optimist on this planet."

"I've been thinking and I may have a plan." Sam said quietly.

Red yawned. She was feeling a bit tired. She finished her last cigarette and motioned for them to get inside. Healy finished his cigarette too and took her hand and let her guide her back into the house.

"I'm too tired for any more plans today." she said and went to the bathroom to remove her make up.

They got into the bed and cuddled for a moment.

"Where is my Nicky girl?" Red asked herself as she lay in his arms.

"She's going to be all right." Sam comforted her.

"I hope so." she answered and let him kiss her goodnight.


	11. Chapter 11

When Healy woke up he was happy to find Red beside him. He put his hand around her and hugged her from behind.

"Morning beautiful." he murmured in her ear.

"Good morning sweetheart." she answered without turning towards him.

"Are you feeling well?" he asked.

"I'm russian. Vodka doesn't give me headache, but I'm tired."

"So you have a hangover." Healy said amused.

"Shut up." she said.

"I'll have to get to work soon." he said and looked at the clock. It was 10:30. "I'll leave you my second phone if you have to call me."

"I think I can manage on my own, thank you." she said. He planted a kiss on her cheek and got up from the bed.

"But you better be careful at work." she said.

"I heard there was a strict order now, apparently thanks to our dear friend Piscatella." he answered and left the bedroom.

"They should have shot that son of a bitch." Red muttered in anger and continued sleeping.

When Red woke up Healy was already gone. She enjoyed a quiet morning by herself. She felt free and it was so nice to get some fresh coffee and a good sandwich. She took a bath in his hot tube for an hour. She loved being at his place. When she was done with her bath she tried the other dress he had bought her. It was a turquoise summer dress and it fit her quite well. _He is good at shopping,_ she thought and admired herself in the mirror. Even the bra was fitting. She wanted to do something for him. She put the radio on and started cleaning. She felt so energetic that she cleaned the whole house. After that she started preparing dinner. She didn't know when she would have to go back to Litchfield and she knew it would be soon, so she decided to surprise Healy with a romantic evening when he would come home. And she had to do something about Nicky. She would ask if Healy could contact anyone of Nicky's old friends.

She was just about to eat a little when the phone Healy had left her rang. She picked it up and looked at it. _Sam's job calling,_ it said. She smiled. He had even put his own number in it for her. She answered the phone.

"Miss me already?" she asked.

"Red, you need to get back today." Healy said on the other end of the phone.

"What? Back there?" she asked surprised. "Today?!"

"Yes. Today is the perfect time. I've figured things out. Piscatella had a morning shift today, so he just left and I'm the one in charge until my shift ends so if you turn yourself in today I will be the one to decide about your consequences." he told her.

"Sam, I appreciate that you have been thinking about how to make it easier for me, but I can't come back yet. I need you to help me find Nicky." she said.

"There's no need for that Red." he said.

"What do you mean, there's no need? Nicky is my daughter and very dear to me!" she snapped upset.

"They catched Nicky already. That's the other reason why I suggest you get back here today."

"You catched Nicky? Is she okay?" Red asked concerned.

"No, she's not okay." Healy said.

"Is she on drugs?" Red asked concerned and angry.

"Red, you know I can't tell you."

"Sam please."

"Just get back here today before 8 pm. Take bus 16."

"But…" she started.

"It's an order Red." he said strictly and hung up the phone.

She couldn't believe what she just heard. She had to go back, too soon. And Nicky was not okay. Red was afraid that the girl was on heroin again. In panic she looked at the clock. It was 15:30. She ate quickly and put the rest of the beef stroganoff she had made, in the fridge. She put a small note on the box so Sam would find it. So much for the romantic evening she was planning.

She looked at her prison clothes sadly. How could she possibly travel in a bus with those? _Fuck it,_ she thought. If she was to return she could at least do it in style, wearing a nice dress instead of the boring outfit she had been wearing for the past 14 years. She packed them with her in a bag though. She wanted to take her makeup too, so she hid them in her prison clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror once more. She couldn't go out like this. Her hair was too easy to recognize. She digged in one of Healy's wardrobes and found a scarf. She put the scarf around her hair. Now she looked just like a russian babushka. A pair of sunglasses too and she was ready to go. She was about to open the door but remembered that she would probably need money. She had found a piggy bank when she was cleaning. She went to the living room and took 10 dollars from it. A cellphone in Litchfield would also be quite nice so she took the phone Healy had left her and hid it in a pocket in her khaki jacket. Even if they would take the phone away from her, nobody would know that it was Healy's phone. She just changed the name of _Sam's job_ to _dorogoi_ , which meant my love in russian. Then she was ready to go. She opened the outdoor carefully. It was sunny outside. She stepped out and looked around. She locked the door behind her. She had no idea where she was, but to her relief she saw a bus stop near the house. Nobody seemed to have paid attention to her. She walked to the bus stop just like any regular woman would do and looked at the timetable. Bus 16 would arrive in 5 minutes.

After five minutes the bus arrived. _16 Litchfield_ it said, so it was definitely the right bus. Red hopped in and bought a ticket. She took a seat and looked out of the window. She was not quite sure where she would have to get off but she figured the prison would be familiar enough for her to recognise it. It was a long time ago she had taken a bus ride. It was almost fun, except for the destination.

Half an hour passed and Red hadn't seen anything that looked like the prison yet. She got almost concerned that she had missed her stop until she saw a big building ahead of her. She pressed the stop-button. The bus stopped and Red was the only one who got off. The prison was the only thing near this stop. It was obvious that she was going there. She walked the 200 meters to the prison port and followed a sign that said visitors. She walked in and was met by a guard.

"Name miss?" the guard asked.

"Galina Reznikov." Red answered and took her sunglasses off. "I'm here to turn myself in."


	12. Chapter 12

"I have Reznikov who would like to turn herself in." the guard called in the radiophone. Healy jumped at the name of Red and picked up his radiophone immediately.

"Get her to inspection." Healy said professionally.

"Understood mr Healy." the officer said to the phone. He escorted Red to a room where she was met by Healy and McCullough. He felt warm when he saw how good the dress fit her. She looked wonderful and to his surprise she had borrowed his scarf.

"What's in the bag inmate?" he asked.

"Oh, this is just my old Litchfield outfit." she said and gave him an innocent look and handed him the bag for inspection. Healy took the bag and checked if there was anything illegal. He could feel a lipstick in the jacket pocket, but acted as if he hadn't found anything.

"All clean." he said and gave the bag back to Red.

"When you're done, bring her to my office." Healy said to McCullough and she nodded. Then he left to his office.

After changing back to her prison outfit Red was taken to medical for a few tests to see if she had been using anything. She saw a glimpse of Nicky in the medical. She was puking. Red felt disappointed. It was obvious that Nicky had taken something. After a blood test Red left the medical and CO McCullough escorted her to Healy's office. They stepped in and Healy told McCullough that she could leave. As soon as she shut the door behind her Healy went to hug Red.

"Are you alright?" Healy asked.

"I saw Nicky." Red whispered. "She looked awful."

"She'll be fine." he tried to comfort her. She gave him a concerned look and went to sit. She was quiet and was thinking.

"Is there anything else wrong?" Sam asked carefully.

"I don't know how you think this is going to work between us." she spoke after a moment. "Sam, maybe we must stop." she continued seriously.

"Is that what you want?" he asked.

"No. Of course not. But if we get caught..." she said frustrated.

"I know Red, but you're…" he started and looked at her. "You're my reason to live."

"Sam don't say that." she said with tears in her eyes. "You can't live for me. You have to live for yourself."

"Red, I've never felt like this about anyone else before."

"Me neither and that just makes this harder." she whispered for her voice failed her. "Oh god." she said in despair and looked at him with teary eyes. "I love you Sam."

"I love you too." he said and pulled her up from the chair and caught her in a sweet kiss. They kissed for a while til she broke it.

"You're making me soft Sam, and vulnerable." she said. "I can't afford that here and Piscatella…"

"We will make everything work. I promise." he said. "We won't get caught."

"You're an idiot Sam." she said. "But okay. Fine. Let's see how long we can keep this a secret but please, at least treat me bad in public." she pleaded.

"I'll give you a shot for calling me an idiot." he joked and went to sit at his table. "Let's fill some papers." he continued and gestured her to take a seat.

"Will I have the same bunk?" she asked and dried her tears.

"Yes." he said and wrote something down.

"As for your punishment for escaping, you will be working as Caputo's assistant now."

"What?" she snapped. "Can't I have the kitchen back?"

"No. You escaped and the kitchen already has a chef."

"Who?" Red asked with her eyes narrowed.

"Ruiz and they're still serving the sloppy food."

"Yes but still. A life without a kitchen…"

"Everyone knows that you love the kitchen, giving you another job is enough punishment and I'm offering you a good job."

"Kissing Caputo's ass is a good job?"

"Would you like to clean the toilets instead?"

"No but me as a secretary? Seriously?"

"Caputo would appreciate it and you know maybe he could make your sentence shorter."

"Good thinking Sam." she said and smiled wickedly. "But too good to be true."

"Piscatella won't be messing with you when you're with Caputo."

"All right. I'll do it. But I don't like it." she said.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day she was sitting by a desk at Taystee's old job. She was wearing a black jacket on top of her khaki outfit. Caputo had given her some papers to put in alphabetical order. She had a hard time remembering how the american alphabet was and tried not to confuse it with the russian one. Was V in the beginning or the end? She got the papers in order somehow and was about to give them to Caputo but he just left the office. The phone on Red's desk rang.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Yes this is mr Caputo's office." she said. "No he's not here."

"How the fuck should I know where he went?" she snapped at the person on the other end of the phone. "What am I? His mother?" she said sarcastically.

"Could you tell him to call me?" the woman on the phone said.

"Yes of course." Red said and the woman hung up. "You could have told me your name bitch." she continued to herself and put the phone down. She looked up and saw Healy standing at the door.

"How's your first day going?" he asked amused and came in. He gave her a cup of coffee.

"Terrible. People call and think I babysit Caputo." she said and took a sip of coffee. "And I have no idea who just called."

"Try to be nice to people." Healy said.

"Yes yes. And you try to be careful with anyone seeing you bring some coffee for me." she said and gave him a warning look. "What do you have there?" she asked and pointed at a paper Healy had in his hand.

"Oh, I just need Caputo to sign this." he said and turned the paper away.

"Sign what?" Caputo asked as he walked in. Healy handed him the paper.

"Nichols getting out of the medical. All right." he read and signed the paper and gave it back to Healy. Healy went quickly before Red would ask anything. He could feel her gaze in his back.

"Oh, by the way mr Caputo. Some bitch wanted you to call her." Red said.

"Reznikov, language!" Caputo said.

"She asked if you were on a date with someone and she sounded pretty jealous." Red answered.

"Oh yes. She's a bitch." Caputo said and went in to his own office. "If she calls again tell her that I have a meeting today."

"Sure, let me take care of your personal shit." she muttered to herself. Then she went to hand him the papers she had put in order. The rest of her work day she was just sitting by her desk waiting for Caputo to go home. Until suddenly Piscatella walked in and gave her a poisonous look.

"How can I help you mr Piscatella?" Red asked and gave him the sweetest smile she could though she felt a wave of disgust rise in her.

"Well well… the old kitchen hag. Looks like the kitchen is running well without you." Piscatella mocked at her.

She looked at him crossly but didn't say anything. Instead she just picked up the phone and pressed a button.

"Caputo, mr Piscatella is here to see you." she said.

"Ok, send him in." Caputo answered.

Red gestured for Piscatella to go in. He gave her one more disgusting look and went. She muttered some swear words in russian after him.

When her day was finally done she walked down from the office to her bunk. Everyone she passed was looking at her. Some of them still scared that she could eat them alive and some of them whispered that she had gotten the secretary job now. She felt like her power was taken away now that she didn't work in the kitchen anymore and she was afraid that her love had made her appear more soft so she tried to look more fierce than ever. She had to get to the hairdresser. She made a turn and walked towards Sophia's salon instead of her bunk. Suddenly she stopped. Nicky was standing in front of her, looking very pale.

"Ma" Nicky called and approached Red with her arms open.

"What have you done girl?" Red asked strictly and withheld the hug. She looked at Nicky very strictly.

"Did you take drugs?" she hissed between her teeth.

"No ma I swear. I didn't!" Nicky answered.

"You expect me to believe that?" she asked coldly.

"Yes. I haven't touched drugs. I went to a bar and got wasted."

"Mm. So maybe you don't remember taking drugs." Red said sarcastically.

"No drugs. I drank a lot and found a girl and we were partying all night and I don't even remember what happened but I told her where I came from and she flipped out and so I left and drank some more and the next thing I know was the cops."

"Are you telling the truth?" Red asked.

"Yes Ma. You have to believe me."

"So the next thing I should be concerned about is you becoming an alcoholic when you get out." Red said disappointed.

"Ma. I was just trying to have some fun…I wasn't planning on being wasted for the rest of the week."

"Come here." Red said and opened her arms. She hugged Nicky very tight until a guard shouted no touching.

"But beware if I find out that you just lied to me." Red said between her teeth. "Now I have to find Sophia."

"Hey, you were out much longer than me, what did you do outside?" Nicky asked and followed Red.

"I'll tell you later sweetheart." she said and blinked. She entered Sophia's salon and asked if she had time to do her hair.

"I want something very fierce." Red said and Sophia nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam came home from work and stepped into his house. It was empty now that Red wasn't there. He was sad that she had gone back. Now he had to be by himself again and somehow get through the lonely evenings. The thought was depressing. He wouldn't want to leave work anymore. He picked up the red dress she had been wearing the day before. It smelled like her. He missed her already. For his surprise he noticed that the house looked brighter than before. He smiled when it hit him that she had been cleaning. He wondered if she had left him anything to eat and looked into the fridge. There was a box with a note on it. _For you, dorogoi._ And a heart. She had drawn him a small heart. He smiled at the box like a little kid and put it in the microwave. The food was delicious and he was happy that she had left a small piece of herself in his kitchen.

He ate and as the evening went by the loneliness hit him again. He went outside to take a cigarett. He thought about work and Red and his life. Being with Red those few days had been wonderful. Like an escape from all the shit that had happened to him. He knew deep in his heart that when he drove her out of prison it wasn't completely by mistake. Somehow he had just wanted to do that. But of course he asked himself what he was doing. He fucked up his work. He did everything he shouldn't do. He was a bad CO and poor Whitehill was still in psych for him. He couldn't stand to think about it. He didn't know how to forgive himself. Red was the only thing keeping him sane. She was a light in his life and she gave him hope. He would have to wait for her. Just a few months and til then he would do everything to help her. Maybe she was right. Maybe Piscatella was the problem in Litchfield. Sam finished his cigarette and went to sleep. Alone in his big bed, again. He closed his eyes and hoped for the morning to come.

It didn't take long for Red to realize that Litchfield was different. Some of the inmates were afraid. They were tiptoeing around like mice and didn't do much. Then there were the older inmates who were still trying to show their dissatisfaction by being loud and rebellious. They ended up getting a lot of shots and sometimes people were punished for very stupid things. For five shots you ended up having a day in SHU. Red had gotten a shot for wearing makeup but she didn't care. She wanted to look good. And now that she was seeing Sam she felt like she needed to look the best she could. She had just finished lunch and was walking out of the cafeteria. She greeted a guard who had an angry face and continued her way to her workplace. On her way she met Healy who lit up when he saw her.

"Thanks for the stroganoff." he said as he had made sure no one could hear them.

"You're welcome love." she said with a tiny smile.

"Will you come by in the evening?" he asked quietly.

"If I have time." she answered shortly.

"I'd like you to." he said.

"All right." she sighed. Then she left before she would be late for Caputo.

"Red, today I won't be answering any calls." Caputo said as she arrived.

"Okay." she nodded and went to sit. "So I'll just tell everyone to fuck off." she continued to herself. And of course it wouldn't be long before the phone rang.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Um… Red you got to answer somehow more professionally." Healy said on the other end of the phone.

"Okay, call again." she said.

"What, but…"

"Please. Make my day less boring." she said and hung up.

The phone rang again.

"Mr Caputo's office, this is Red speaking. How can I help you?" she answered the phone.

"Very good." Healy said.

"No, that's too long." she said. "What about it's Red, what do you want?"

"The caller doesn't know who you are." Sam said.

"They will if they call enough." she said. "What do you want mr Healy?"

"I want to speak to Caputo. I couldn't reach him on his cellphone."

"He's not taking any calls today. Should I tell him something?"

"Tell him that he should contact me, concerning Judy King."

"Oh, I forgot about that bitch already."

"Red language."

"Yes yes. Anything else?"

"No. Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

She answered a few more calls during the day and wrote down some messages people had for Caputo. Of course Piscatella also walked in and asked to see Caputo. Red picked up her phone and pressed a button.

"Mr Caputo I have Piscatella here who would like to see you." she said.

"Red, I said no calls today." Caputo answered upset.

"Yes no calls. But what about visitors?"

"Same thing. Tell him I'm busy."

"Okay." Red said and put the phone down and turned to look at Piscatella.

"He's busy." she said nonchalantly.

"This is important." Piscatella said.

Red sighed and picked up the phone again.

"He says it's important." she said to the phone.

"I don't care Red. Make an excuse, do something and don't call anymore." he said upset and hung up. Red put the phone down and looked at Piscatella again.

"He doesn't want to see you." she said proudly.

"Want to?" Piscatella snapped.

"He has some very important work to do." Red continued. Piscatella looked at her in confuse.

"It's about Judy King." Red came up with.

"All right." Piscatella said and nodded. Then he left like it would have been the perfect explanation to everything.

"Holy fucking Judy King." Red said to herself. What she had heard was that Judy King had joined the insurrection when the chaos broke out and she had escaped too. Now she was back in and did a few more months. And of course she had made her escape look like an act of self-defense or something. She had had no choice but to get out. But of course it had been totally okay. Red shook her head. That bitch got away with everything. She changed sides like a shirt and at the moment the other inmates didn't like her, but she had power. Something Red would want too.


	15. Chapter 15

It was 8 o'clock pm when Red knocked on Healy's door. A small come in was heard and she opened the door. To her surprise she found Judy King sitting on the chair opposite to Sam.

"Sorry to disturb you." she muttered and was about to turn around and go, but the sight of two teacups on the table caught her eye and she couldn't move.

"No, no, we were done here." Judy said with that fake smile she always had, emptied the teacup in front of her and stood up.

"Go ahead love." she continued and gestured for Red to sit in the chair. Red sat down and looked at them like a hawk.

"You will take care of my request mr Healy?" Judy asked with a flirty smile and winked at him.

"I will talk to Caputo, that's all I can do." Healy answered and felt a bit nervous as Red was looking at the situation.

"Oh, I'm sure you can do more than that honey." Judy continued and opened the door. "Thanks for the tea." she said with a big smile and left. When the door was closed Red turned to Healy. She felt a wave of jealousy inside her and fought to hide it.

"Sorry for interrupting your nice little tea party." Red said in disgust and looked at a box of biscuits on the table.

"Oh, I just tried to ease the feeling a little bit." he said and offered her a cookie. She rejected them and felt disgusted that he was trying to offer her the same cookies he had offered Judy King.

"Looks like you succeeded" Red said. "The way she was flirting and winking at you." Her eyes were burning of jealousy.

"Didn't you once tell me that flirting is what women do when they want something?" Healy asked and put away the teacups before Red would accidentally hit him with one.

"So a little flirting and you do anything." she said sarcastically.

"No." Sam said a bit confused at the fact that she was so pissed off. "Red, I'm glad you came." he said and took her hand and smiled at her trying to assure her that there was nothing to be jealous of.

"Yes one redhead after the other." she hissed and pulled her hand away from his touch.

"Red, you're not jealous, are you?" he asked.

"Of course not, I understand. She has just three months left and is a better catch if you don't want to wait for me for eleven months." she answered in anger.

"Red stop." he said.

"Were you trying to woo her?" she asked with her eyes narrowed.

"No, for God's sake!" he said and stood up upset.

"Then why were you having an evening tea with her?" she snapped and stood up too.

"I don't know. I tried to be nice." he answered and took a few steps towards her.

"I thought I was the only woman you treat better." she said hurt.

"You are Red." he said softer and put his arms around her and pulled her closer towards him. "You're the only one." he whispered to her and and looked her deeply in the eyes. She felt her knees go weak. She met his gaze and felt a terrible urge to kiss him.

"You son of a bitch." she whispered and crashed onto his lips and kissed him fiercely. He hugged her even tighter and kissed her like never before. Her heart was racing and a wave of dopamine went through her body. Her breath was literally taken away for she had to break the kiss in order to get air.

"I. would. never. kiss. Judy King like that." Sam said with a smile. Red smiled at him too.

"You better not kiss her at all." Red said between her teeth.

"How could you even think of something like that?" he asked and led her to sit on the couch beside him.

"Men are easy Sam." she said and stroke his cheek.

"What?" he asked in disbelief. "Don't you trust me Red?"

"It's King who I don't trust." she said. "A little flirting is how it starts."

"I have only one redhead on my mind." he said and kissed her head. "You did something to your hair."

"Yes I wanted to look more badass and here I am flipping out about a couple of teacups."

"Sorry about that. I was just trying to do something in my job right." he said sadly. She noticed that something was bothering him but didn't have time to ask before he asked if she would like some tea.

"I want something better." she said arrogantly.

"What would that be?"

"Come on. I'm sure you have something in your cupboard." she said. He opened a cupboard which was locked and took a bottle of whiskey out. He poured two glasses and gave the other to Red.

"Thank you." she said and took a sip. "You know, Nicky told me that she was wasted when she got back. I thought she was on drugs." she continued.

"Isn't that good?"

"If it's the truth it is. What did they find in her blood?" she asked.

"Red, you know I can't tell you that."

"Sam, please. I need to know." she pleaded but he didn't say anything. " I think you owe me for having tea with that bitch."

"Are you blackmailing me? Gosh, it was just tea."

"You don't offer tea to any prisoner. Now, what was it with Nicky?"

"She was not lying." he sighed. "They only found alcohol in her blood that day."

"That makes me happy." she said. "Thank you love, for telling me." she said and kissed him gently.

An hour passed and they were still talking. Red was about to leave but every time she tried, he stopped her. He didn't want her to leave if it wasn't absolutely necessary. When the clock was turning half past nine she rose up and intended to leave again.

"Stay for a few more minutes." Sam pleaded.

"I can't. You know how it is. We have to be in bed and quiet by 10."

"You're right. I'm sorry." he said and looked down sadly. Again she felt that something was bothering him.

"Aren't you going home?" she asked carefully.

"I guess." he said thoughtfully.

"What is it Sam? Don't you want to go home?" she asked and sat back beside him. "You have a nice home." she continued when he didn't say anything.

"It's just… empty." he said quietly. "And lonely." he continued.

"Are you telling me that you like your work more?" she asked.

"No. I don't like my work. I'm not doing anything right. I suck at my job."

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're the best CO this place has? You even offer tea to that King bitch, now that's something I wouldn't do." she tried to cheer him up a little.

"A while ago having tea with her was not a good thing." he said and laughed a little. "I just miss you every moment I don't see you." he continued and looked at her.

"Oh god Sam, that's cheesy." she said amused. "What is this? Titanic?" she joked.

"I know how it sounds, but I love you." he said.

"I love you too sweetheart." she said and placed a small kiss on his mouth. "But I don't want you to fall apart." she continued seriously. "I'm not here to save you. You have to pull yourself together and stop whining and do something about your life. See a therapist… I don't know, just do something."

 _Therapist_ , echoed in his mind. She almost regretted being so harshly honest. The man was still recovering from a suicide attempt and she just told him that he had to pull himself together.

"I-I'll be going then." she stuttered after an awkward moment and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she rose up from the couch. "See you tomorrow love." she said and smiled.

"Good night Red." he said and gave her a tiny smile.

"Good night." she whispered and went out. She closed the door to his office after her and felt a tear rolling down her cheek.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay, this is a short one, but I hope it's interesting. :) R &R **

"No makeup inmate!" an officer shouted to Lorna as she was walking towards the visitor room. Red was on her way to her secretary desk and felt bad when looking at how the CO was treating Lorna.

"Please, I'm meeting my husband." she pleaded.

"Go wipe it off inmate." the man growled.

"No please, I have to see my husband." Lorna begged and the officer grabbed her arm and was about to drag her to the toilet.

"I'm going to be late. Let me go!" Lorna shouted.

"Oh please, such a big deal for a little color in her face." Red interfered. The officer stopped and turned towards her.

"Are you begging for a shot inmate?" the CO hissed at her.

"I'll take the shot, just let her go." Red said as if it would have been no deal. The CO released Lorna so he would be able to take out his notes. The moment his hand let go of her she ran towards the visitors room and disappeared.

"I guess you'll have to take her shot too, as you let her run away." the officer said and looked at Red sharply.

"I'm fine with that." Red said. The officer handed her two pieces of paper.

"Thank you sir." she said nonchalantly and walked on. She had 3 shots now and two more would get her to SHU. But she didn't have time to think of that at the moment. She saw a glimpse of Healy and felt relieved that he looked okay.

"What excuse did you tell Piscatella yesterday?" Caputo asked as she arrived to her post.

"You know it's funny. I just told him that you were busy concerning Judy King and it was the perfect explanation for him." Red said.

"Oh god, I have to deal with her and her drug request." Caputo said.

"Excuse me?" Red asked in disbelief.

"Nevermind Red."

"Wait, did you just say that Judy King wants drugs? In here?" Red asked.

"It's for some medicational use for her headaches or something." Caputo said.

"What kind of drugs?" Red asked.

"Red, everything you hear here is confidential." he said. "And I shouldn't have told you anything. Now please go back to your work and forget you ever heard about this." he ordered.

The whole day Red was thinking about Judy King. The officer in the morning had made her angry. It was awful how he had treated Lorna. Piscatella and his guards. Maybe Judy King was the key to everything.

When Red finished her work she made her way to Healy's office. She had a plan and would need to find out more about Judy King and her drugs. She knocked on his door impatiently. She heard a loud come in and walked in.

"Sam, I might have the perfect plan." she said excited. "Judy King and her drugs!" Red exclaimed happily. Sam looked at her in confuse like she had gone nuts.

"Caputo told me everything." she continued.

"He did?" Healy asked even more confused.

"Yes." Red lied. "She wanted these… these… what were they called?" she continued.

"Magic mushrooms." Healy told her.

"Really?" She asked surprised. "That's just perfect!"

"Wait, you didn't know what kind of drugs we were talking about here? Red, you can't trick me like that." he growled.

"I'm sorry honey." she said and gave him a sweet smile. "But don't you see? This is the perfect way to get Piscatella out."

"Red I don't have time for this now." he said and felt his temper rising.

"You have to make Caputo agree on King's mushrooms." Red said. "This is just perfect! We have to think this through." she continued and didn't notice how nervous Healy was.

"Red, I must ask you to leave now. I have an appointment." he said irritated and took his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Red asked astonished.

"A therapist." he answered. She looked at him confused. She didn't know what to say.

"We'll talk later." he said. She nodded and left his office quite confused. He was actually going to see a therapist.


	17. Chapter 17

Sam stepped into a small room. A brown haired woman looked at him kindly and gestured for him to take a seat in an armchair opposite to her. She did a few clicks on her computer and took a pen and paper from her table. Then she turned towards Healy.

"All right Sam, why are you here?" the therapist asked.

"I'm not quite sure." he spoke after a moment of thinking.

"Everything you tell me, will remain in this room. I want you to know that you can trust me and that I'm not going to judge you. I'm here to help you. And in order for me to do so, you have to tell me everything that's bothering you and be honest." the therapist said.

In Litchfield Red was sitting on a bench outside. Her thoughts about Judy King and the drugs ran around her mind mixed with thoughts of Healy and his therapist. Maybe it was good that he went to see one. He needed help. He had seemed okay the days they were spending at his place and Red had thought that he had recovered from his depression. Now she knew it had been stupid to think so. Of course he needed time for healing. He must have had a lot of things troubling him, why else would he have tried to kill himself.

"Hi Ma." a voice behind Red said. It was Nicky who sat down on the bench with her.

"What are you daydreaming about?" she asked.

"I'm not daydreaming." Red said.

"Oh come on. You've been somehow happier after your escape. And don't tell me it's the assistant's job you're happy about." Nicky said. "And this place has nothing happy left."

Red laughed a bit.

"So, what happened when you were out?" she asked. Red looked around to make sure no one could hear them.

"I had a wonderful time." she said and smiled.

"How is your life at the moment?" the therapist asked Healy.

"I'm working as a correctional officer at Litchfield and…" he silenced and looked at the therapist. She gave him a kind look that told him he should continue.

"I have an affair with an inmate, Red." Sam said. "I know it's wrong, but she's the woman of my life."

"Why would love have to be wrong?" the therapist asked. Sam lit up as she said that.

"I'm actually here because she told me to." he continued. "She was worried."

"Why was she worried?" the therapist asked and wrote down some notes.

"Because… some time ago I tried to kill myself." he said sadly.

"Why did you try to kill yourself?" the therapist asked.

"I… don't know."

"You don't have to have answers. These are hard questions. I just want you to think and work through your thoughts with me." the therapist said.

"I guess everything just became too much for me."

"What became too much?"

"I'm lonely. I had a mail-order-bride who never loved me. And I didn't think I had any chance on Red and I messed up at work. I sent an innocent woman to psych." he said and felt terrible thinking of it.

"It looks like we have much work to do." the therapist said.

Meanwhile Red and Nicky were walking around in the garden.

"Nicky if I tell you, you have to promise to keep this to yourself." Red said.

"Of course. Do I look like a telltale?" Red looked at her very serious.

"I promise." Nicky said.

"All right." Red said and lit up a bit. She was dying to tell someone. "I'm in love." she said and her eyes glimmered.

"I knew it!" Nicky said. "Who is it?" she asked curious.

"This is the secret part." Red said and lowered her voice. "It's Healy." She continued and looked excited as a kid on christmas.

"Yeeah. That makes sense. I always knew he was your special friend." Nicky said.

"He's a good man." Red said and sighed happily.

"He's homophobic." Nicky said. "Are you telling me that you were with him during your escape?"

"He accidentally drove me out of prison to his house."

"Yeah right. He just wanted some privacy with you." Nicky said and gave her a knowing look. "So, how is he in bed?" she asked. Red blushed a little and playfully hit Nicky showing her that it was not an appropriate question.

"Come on." Nicky called.

"He's gorgeous." Red said and smiled.

As the evening went by Red wondered how Healy was feeling. She was worried and decided to call him. She went to the greenhouse, or what was left of it and took her, or actually his cell phone out.

Sam was home alone thinking about his therapy session. It had been good to get some thoughts in order. The therapist was nice but he felt like many wounds had been opened. But he felt like he could think about stuff. His thoughts were clearer and getting in touch with them hurt, but he felt like he could do it. He felt hopeful about the therapy and would definitely continue it. His thought were interrupted when his phone rang. He looked at the number and felt confused when it was his own number calling him.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi love." Red said.

"Red?!" he said astonished. "Why do you have my phone?"

"You left it to me." Red said innocently.

"Yeah, but you weren't supposed to take it to Litchfield." he said a bit upset.

"Isn't it good that I can call you when you're not here?" she asked.

"You can't just take my stuff like that!" he said angrily.

"I'm sorry honey, I forgot to tell you."

"You can't do whatever you like Red." he continued. "You can't trick me into telling confidential stuff like you did today."

"I'm sorry. I just needed to know."

"Yes yes you always need something. You need this and you need that. I need to trust you, but it's a bit hard when you're such a manipulative bitch." he said angrily.

It was quiet on the other end.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm just a piece in a game of yours." Healy continued upset when she didn't say anything. She couldn't hide her sobbing so she just hung up the phone and sunk down to the floor and buried her face in her palms.


	18. Chapter 18

Red felt terrible. Even Caputo noticed that she was somehow aloof.

"You look like you're in need of counseling." Caputo said to her. "Maybe you should see your counsellor."

"No I'm fine." Red said. "I didn't sleep well, that's all." Caputo nodded and asked her to write down a list. She grabbed a pen and started writing carelessly. Caputo looked at her concerned. She was writing with the wrong end of the pen and didn't notice that her paper was empty.

"That's it. Go to mr Healy. Now." Caputo ordered.

"Why?" Red asked and felt a small panic inside her. "Oh, I'm just tired." she said as she noticed the pen.

"No excuses. Mr Healy will deal with you." Caputo said. Red stood up and walked out of the office.

"And make sure you get there." Caputo said warningly. Red didn't know what to do. She didn't feel like seeing Sam. Instead she made her way to the bathrooms and was happy to be alone. At least for a moment, before Nicky came.

"Ma, what's wrong?" she asked. Red looked up trying to fight the tears that wanted to roll down from her eyes.

"Come here." Nicky said and hugged her. "What is it?"

"It's over." Red whispered. "He hates me."

"What? Your big love story can't be over in a day." Nicky said. "What happened?"

"He called me a manipulative bitch." Red said and sobbed. "And it's true. I use him all the time."

"Ouch. Well, he's not an angel himself." Nicky said and patted Red's back.

"And Caputo sent me to counselling. What am I gonna do?"

"You go of course. He called you a manipulative bitch, so what? That's how you are. He'll forgive you."

"I'm a terrible person." Red said and wiped a few tears away.

"No you're not. You're just… a bit controlling." Nicky said and took her hand. It was strange to see Red crying.

"Ma, you never care what anyone thinks of you." Nicky said.

"You're right." Red said and looked up. "But this is different. I love him."

Nicky lead her out of the bathroom and towards Healy's office. Red tried to tell her that she didn't want to go but Nicky wouldn't listen. She knocked on Healy's door and heard a come in. She opened the door and pushed Red inside and shut the door after her. Healy looked up and saw a confused Red standing in front of him with some makeup that had spread out. He could see that she had been crying.

"What do you need?" he asked with his normal voice.

"I… need to talk to you." Red said and felt bad for using the word need. Suddenly the phone on Healy's desk rang. He answered.

"Is Reznikov there?" Caputo asked.

"Yes, she just came." Healy answered.

"Good. I sent her to you. I thought she was acting a bit strange today." Caputo said.

"All right. I'll deal with her." Healy said and hung up the phone.

"Awesome, now Caputo is babysitting me." Red muttered.

"Sit down." Healy said. Red did as he told and there was an awkward moment of silence.

"How was your therapy yesterday?" Red asked carefully and broke the silence.

"It was hard, but helpful." he said. "You shouldn't have called yesterday. I had too much running through my mind."

"I'm sorry for being such a controlling bitch." she whispered.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Sam said and looked at her. She was bursting into tears again.

"No, no. You're right. I'm using you. I don't intend to but I do it all the time."

He offered her a tissue and she dried her eyes and blew her nose.

"But you may never think that I don't care about you. I don't intend to hurt you Sam." she said and looked at him apologizing.

"I overreacted." Sam said. "But in the future, please mind my feelings better." he continued kindly.

"Of course dear." Red said and went to hug him. "I was afraid you don't want me anymore."

"Don't be silly Red." he said and made her sit on his lap.

"I love you." he said and kissed her softly. "What was this plan you were so excited about yesterday?"


	19. Chapter 19

"Oh yes the plan!" she exclaimed happily. "But I might _need_ you to help me." she said a bit uneasy.

"That's okay. Tell me." he said and stroke her back.

"Okay, so Judy King needs magic mushrooms for her headache, am I right?"

"Yes. And?"

"Could you maybe tell me what she wanted from you? Please." she asked softly.

"Red." he sighed and looked at her meaningfully.

"Okay, sorry. Anyway. We need her to get the drugs. And we need a few mushrooms to give to Piscatella. King will get away with it, she always does. Maybe she'll accuse him of stealing them and MCC will say bye bye Piscatella." Red said proudly. "What do you think?"

"It could work. But I guess I have a big part in this."

"You're the main hero." Red said and stroke his cheek.

"Miss, are you trying to manipulate me again?" he teased.

"Is it working?" she asked with a flirty smile and kissed him.

"Mm maybe." he said and kissed her again. He moved from her mouth to her neck and stroke her body lustfully. She shivered at his touch and noticed how much she had missed making love to him.

"So now you're trying to change the subject." she breathed in his ear and felt her getting wet. She changed her position so that she sat in his lap facing him.

"Right now the woman in my lap is much more interesting than Judy King and her drugs." Sam murmured in her ear. He removed her secretary jacket and threw it on the floor. He kissed her like a hungry beast and pressed her against him.

"Oh my god Sam." she whispered in pleasure let him touch her. She was a bit worried that someone could walk in on them though.

"Did you lock the door?" she asked after a moment. He stopped and looked at her trying to collect his thoughts.

"Umm… wait a second." he said and got her off his lap. He went to the door and locked it from inside. When he came back Red was sitting on his desk. She spread her legs and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He moved some papers and a few books behind her and gently pushed her down to lay on the table.

"I don't think this is a good position for my back." she said and he helped her back up.

"Just sit and I'll take care of the rest." he said softly and removed her shirt. He caressed her breasts with one hand while kissing her. His tongue played with hers and she could feel him hardening against her. She unbuttoned his shirt and wrapped her arms around his bare back. Her hands slid down to his trousers and she opened the belt. She opened the button and unzipped his trousers, which fell down to his ankles. His panties joined them on the floor and Red massaged a hard dick with her hand. She stepped down from the table for a second to help him get her pants off. She hopped back up and spread her legs widely for him to get in. He stroke her bare back softly with his hands and pushed his way in carefully.

"Relax." he whispered in her ear as he could feel she was a little bit tense. A gentle push and he was inside. She leant backwards with his arms holding her up. He penetrated her and made her shiver of pleasure.

"Shh." he hushed her when she let out a moan.

"How am I supposed to keep quiet when you're giving me this kind of pleasure?" she asked quietly and enjoyed every move he made. He kissed her and speeded his tempo. She moaned between the kisses and tried not to scream out of pleasure. The table under her was shaking. But they didn't have time to think about whether it would break or not. Red's breath got heavier and Sam could see she was about to come. He gave her the deep penetrations she liked and kissed her passionately to silence her when her orgasm took over.

She sighed happily when it was over and let him continue for him to finish. After a moment he moaned and she could feel him coming inside her. Breathlessly he hugged her for a moment and rested his forehead against hers. Then he moved out of her and kissed her lips softly.

"I'm glad Caputo sent me for counselling." Red said with a smirk when Healy picked her shirt up from the floor and gave it to her.

"He has good ideas sometimes." Healy said with a smile and buttoned his shirt. "I hope you're feeling better now." he continued and got his trousers back on. She was already dressed and looked at him lovingly. He was handsome.

"Was it just what I said earlier or was there anything else troubling you?" he asked kindly. She jumped at the question and woke up from her dreaming.

"No, just the thought of losing the most handsome man of my life." she answered and hugged him.

"I'm sorry." he said and blushed when she called him handsome.

"Maybe I should get back to work." she said. They looked at each other and both smiled foolishly and kissed. Then she released herself from him and turned to go.

"Think about my plan, will you?" she said at the door.

"I will." he said.

"Love you." she said before she opened the door and vanished.


	20. Chapter 20

"What did you do to Reznikov?" Caputo asked Healy when Healy entered his office. "She's been happy like a little bird since yesterday."

"Sometimes it's just good to talk things through." Healy came up with. He couldn't possibly tell Caputo what exactly he had done to Red but he felt proud of the fact that he had made her happy.

"Well, good work. I'm happy that you see them as humans and not like some filthy crap like Piscatella does." Caputo said and made sure no one could hear them. "Five shots and they get a day in the SHU, that's crazy." he continued. "I heard that he gave a shot to someone for limping."

"Yes, this place is not how it used to be." Healy said and felt a bit angry when he thought about Piscatella.

"I know. I'm starting to understand Figueroa now. My hands are tied with MCC." Caputo said sadly. "We should care about these women's wellbeing."

"Now that you talk about wellbeing, mrs King is as you know, suffering from terrible headaches." Healy started as he saw his chance.

"Yes I know but I don't know if I can allow any drugs in here."

"I've done some reasearch and mushrooms don't get you addicted like other drugs. Of course it's a drug, but if it's the only thing helping I think she should have it."

"Couldn't she just get some other medication like normal people?" Caputo asked.

"I understood that she has tried different medicines and come to the conclusion that this is the only thing helping her. Using something else could even be harmful. And, it's Judy King, MCC could get you in trouble if they found out that you haven't dealt with her wellbeing."

"You're right." Caputo said in thought. "All right, maybe we could at least try to get her some. If she misuses them she'll have to do without them."

"That sounds fair enough." Healy said and looked as Caputo signed the paper.

"Mrs King will be happy." Healy said and took the paper. He walked out of the office and greeted Red on his way out.

Judy King was indeed very happy when Healy told her the good news. She even hugged him and Healy was glad Red didn't see it.

"I'll make you a nice little pie as a thank you." Judy said with a big smile before Healy left her bunk.

After work he had an appointment with his therapist.

"I had a fight with Red." he said when he sat in the chair.

"What was the fight about?" the therapist asked and made notes.

"I got pissed that she always needs something from me and I said awful things to her." Sam said.

"How did she respond?"

"She was hurt. I've never seen her so devastated before. I regret saying it."

"Do you have any idea why you said it?" the therapist asked. Healy thought for a moment.

"I guess I'm just afraid to lose her." he said. "That makes no sense, does it?"

"Of course it does." the therapist said. "Did you have negative relationships in the past? Except for Katya." she asked.

"My first girlfriend cheated on me." Healy said. "My second girlfriend had some mental problems."

"That explains things." "Did you have any good relationships?"

"Yes, one. But she died." he said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." she said. "I think you've had so much loss that you're afraid of love and trusting." she continued after making more notes. "Maybe you should tell Red about your issues. It's very important to have support from your loved ones."

When he came home he took a cigarette and thought about the therapy session. He picked up his phone and wondered if he should call Red. But then again, why would she have the phone on in Litchfield?

Meanwhile Red had gone to the greenhouse. She opened her phone and wondered if she should call him or not. She knew he had had a therapy session and was again worried how he was feeling. Five minutes passed and she was still wondering if she had enough courage to call him or not.

Sam was thinking the same.

Just when Red thought she would shut the phone and go back inside her phone rang. _Dorogoi calling_ it said.

"I was just thinking about you." she said and answered.

"I was thinking of you too." he said and smiled.

"How was the therapy?" Red asked.

"It was okay. It's good to recognize things." he said.

"Like what?" Red asked.

"She said that I should tell you, about my issues."

Red was quiet for a moment.

"I have a hard time trusting women." he said when she didn't say anything.

"I've noticed that." she said.

"It's maybe because I had a lot of bad relationships. And loss."

"What loss do you mean?" she asked a bit careful.

"My mother left when I was a kid. And a woman I was going to marry died."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that love."

"Enough about me." he said and felt a little embarrassed for opening up so much. "How was your day?"

"It was fine. A good day actually. No glimpse of Piscatella." she said.

"By the way, Caputo signed the drug request."

"He did? That's good. Let's work on the plan tomorrow then." Red said with a smirk.

"All right. Come by tomorrow. Good night Red."

"Good night sweetheart." she said and hung up. She closed the phone and went back inside.


	21. Chapter 21

Red couldn't wait to get to Healy's office. She was so excited about the plan she almost ran towards his office.

"No running inmate!" a CO called.

"I'm not running. This is just walking fast." she said. "Do you want me to slouch?" she asked cheeky.

"You get a shot for that." the CO growled and wrote her a shot. She took it and gave him a dissatisfied look. Then she walked on irritated that she now had 4 shots. Just as she was about to knock on Healy's door it opened and out came who else than Judy King.

"Oh, hello there Red." she said with a smile. Red gave her a nod and watched her go. Then she entered the office and saw Healy eating a pie.

"Hi Red." Sam said a bit surprised. "It's not like you think." he continued in panic when he saw that she looked at him sharply. She closed the door and walked to him.

"She made you a pie." she said bluntly.

"She was happy…" he started and looked at her in confuse when she grabbed his fork and took a piece of the pie from his plate. "...for the drugs." he finished and looked at her nervously when she ate a bit.

"Fuck." she said and ate another piece. "It's good."

"Not as good as yours." he tried to assure her.

"You don't have to tell me that you don't like it." she said and took another piece.

"Well… It's not that good." he stuttered.

"Liar." Red said and took two more pieces before she handed the fork back to Healy. "But you haven't tasted my pirozhkis." she said with a smirk. "They're much better."

"I'm sure of that." Sam said and ate the rest of the pie.

"Flatterer." Red said with a smile and sat down.

"So, did she get the drugs already?" she asked.

"She did." Healy said.

"Good. Now I want you to become friends with her. I can see that you're on a good way." she said bluntly.

"So you're not jealous?" he asked a bit confused.

"Should I?" she asked and narrowed her eyes.

"No. I just thought you hated her."

"I do, but we need her. She has to like you. You have to get a few mushrooms. We give them to Piscatella and if anyone asks her you won't get in trouble because she sees you as a friend. Simple as that." she exclaimed.

"How am I supposed to befriend her?" he asked.

"Not necessarily befriend her. She has to trust you. I don't know. Tell her something personal."

"Why won't you do it? You're the queen of manipulation." he said half joking.

"So sweet of you to call me that." Red said with a sarcastic smile. "Me and King? Not a good combination love. Besides, I'm not supposed to know about the drugs."

"Okay so my goal is to get some drugs?"

"Yes. Use your charm, whatever. But don't you dare to touch her!" Red said strictly.

"I won't." he assured her.

"Good." she said and planted a kiss on his mouth. Then she left his office.

A few days passed and Healy was being overly nice to Judy. Every time Red saw them she felt a wave of jealousy inside her, but reminded herself that this was necessary in order to get Piscatella out. Piscatella was terrorizing the inmates as usual. Red had managed to keep out of his way and hadn't got any shots. But Nicky had got a shot for cursing. They gave shots just like that. Every day was different. One day you got a shot just for existing and the other day minor things like makeup didn't matter at all.

Red was walking to her workplace when she saw Piscatella slap an inmate with so much strength that the african woman fell to the floor and placed a hand on her cheek in pain. Red stopped in shock.

"Don't you dare to disobey me again!" Piscatella growled to the african inmate. Red felt anger rising inside of her and wanted to go defend the woman but she hesitated. Instead she turned around and left another way before Piscatella would see her. She would have to keep out of Piscatella's sight. Healy would help her get him out and she couldn't afford that Piscatella thought she had anything to do with the drugs. She was not going to give him a reason to suspect her for anything.


	22. Chapter 22

"Red, I have a job for you." Caputo said and came to her desk.

"Yes?" she said and looked up.

"Mr Healy gave me the wrong file yesterday. Could you bring this back and get me the one that says 2015. This one is 2014." Caputo said and handed her a big black file.

"Of course." she said without expression and felt happy for being able to visit Sam.

"Don't look at it." he said.

She took the file and nodded. She was proud that Caputo trusted her with important files. Maybe she did her job good after all. She left towards Healy's office. She knocked on his door and entered when she heard a come in. She was a bit surprised to find Judy King, again, in the chair opposite to him.

"Hello Red." Healy greeted her a bit nervously.

"Caputo wanted a file." Red said and gave Judy a look that said that she should get out.

"Oh, I'll just come by later." she said with her overly happy smile and rose from the chair.

"Come for a cup of tea in the evening." Sam invited her before she left.

"I'd love to." Judy said at the door before she closed it behind her and vanished. Red put the file on the table and couldn't hide that she felt upset.

"Don't worry Red, I'm sure I'll get the drugs today." he said.

"All right." she said dryly.

"You have no reason to be jealous." he assured her. "You're the one I love." he continued and took her in his arms.

"I trust you Sam." she said quietly and kissed him.

"Could you give me the file with 2015?" she asked.

"Of course." he said and released her from his arms and looked in his cupboard for the right file.

"Here it is." he said as he found it and handed it to Red. She thanked and left back to Caputo. She couldn't help but feel nervous the rest of the day. Healy would have tea with the bitch and Red just hoped that he wouldn't fuck things up.

*.*.*.*

Judy King knocked on Healy's door. She walked in and took a seat.

"How about some green tea?" Healy asked with a smile.

"Yes, please. Green tea is good for my stomach." Judy said with a big smile.

"You seem to know much about alternative medicines." Sam said and poured some tea to her.

"What do you mean?" Judy laughed.

"Well, green tea for your stomach and mushrooms for your headache." he said.

"Oh, right." she said and took a sip of the tea.

"How is your head now?" he asked.

"Crazy, as always." she laughed. He laughed too.

"No, I meant your migraine."

"Good, thanks to you." she said and smiled.

"How do they actually work, these magic mushrooms?" he asked.

"Do you want to try?" she asked with a wicked smirk and took a sip of the tea.

Meanwhile Red was trying to calm her nerves by doing something. She tried to read a book but couldn't concentrate on it. The noise of the other inmates was driving her crazy so she decided to find a place that was more quiet and went to search for it.

"No, no I'm fine." Sam said and took a big sip of tea and tried to figure out how he would be able to get a few mushrooms.

"These are pretty harmless." Judy assured him.

"So, how do they feel?" he asked.

"Why don't you just try?" she said.

"I'm at work. But maybe I could try at home. If you give me a few." he tried.

"No honey it's better to try if someone is watching you. I'll keep an eye on you." she said.

"No, no, I don't want to get you in trouble." he said.

"Come on. It'll be fun." she said.

"Tell me more about the rush."

"It's a bit like therapy. You become very aware of yourself and your issues and thoughts and feelings."

"That's interesting. And it isn't dangerous?"

"Not at all. I'm not even addicted to these. And the hallucinations are just funny." she said.

"Would you give me a few?" Sam asked.

"Only if you try them with me, right now." she said with a smile. She took out the little box with dried mushrooms from her pocket.

"So you say they're like therapy? I could try them with my therapist, if you give me some." he tried.

"Forget it." Judy laughed. "You try these with me now and you won't need your therapist anymore." she said.

"I'd like to. But not at work." he said.

"Too bad." she said. "Life without risk is boring, isn't it?" she said.

Healy tried to figure something out. Apparently he was not quite good at manipulating Judy.

"Trust me mr Healy. You won't lose your job." she assured him.

"I don't know…" he said.

"Come on." she said and opened the box. "Let's just see how you do and then maybe I'll give you a few you can try at home, if you like."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I just have to share that today I got Kate Mulgrew's book "born with teeth". :D I'm so happy! I've waited for it for a week! I had to pick it up from a place called R-kioski. It's a small kiosk store thing we have in Finland and it arrived there and I was checking the status of the package every day from the net and yesterday the status had changed so of course I went to R-kioski very excited and impatient and was like do you have a package for me?! And they looked at me like umm.. sorry no. Did you get a text message that it arrived or why are you here?**

 **So no book yesterday, but today when I woke up I got a message and went back to get it. Fortunately it was not the same guy there as yesterday. :D I got the package and went home. My hands were shaking as I opened it and I opened the first page and started crying. Silly me, it's a book. xD But I'm so happy about it. I read the first 50 pages and had to stop because I had to go to school. :( But it's good. I love it already and I'll probably be with my nose stuck in it from now on. :) Okay just wanted to share that. :) Now, back to the story. Enjoy the chapter! R &R :) **

"All right." Healy said and instantly regretted saying it.

"You'll love this." she said and handed him one shroom. He looked at the mushroom in his hand unsure what to do with it. What was he getting himself into.

"Just eat it." Judy said and took one herself. Sam watched at her confused.

"If you don't want it, give it back." she said strictly.

Before he knew it he put the shroom in his mouth and swallowed it down with some tea. Judy smiled at him.

"I didn't think you had the guts in you." she said.

"I don't feel anything yet." he said and wondered what he had done.

"Just wait for it." she said and sipped her tea like a pleased cat. Five minutes passed.

"Why do you go to therapy?" Judy asked.

"Because I tried to kill myself." Healy said bluntly, surprised at the words that just came out of his mouth.

"Holy shit, why would you do that?" she asked surprised.

"Oh my god. I'm sitting here and having tea with you." he said as if he had just realised it.

"Sure you are." she said and laughed. "And you just told me that you tried to kill yourself. My god honey, why would you do that?" she asked.

"Yeah, why would I do that?" he said to himself. "Basically because I sent Whitehill to psych and the woman I love didn't want me." he blurted as if he had always known it.

"Hah, so you're unhappily in love." she said.

"No, no. I'm happily in love." he said and smiled foolishly at the thought of Red. "I've loved her for years." he said. "Wow, I didn't know that." he continued amazed at how easily his feelings came out.

"You're just about to learn many things about yourself." Judy said and suddenly looked at him very amused. "You have a squirrel on your head." she screamed and pointed at the top of his head. "It's so cute!" she said and giggled. "And this room smells like pink" she continued and took a deep breath.

"I don't see it." Sam said but could feel a certain dizziness in his head.

"No, it just left. Out the window." she said and pointed at the window in his office. The window was closed with the blinds closed as usual.

"Did I leave it open?" he said astonished. "Look, Paris is right outside. I can see the Eiffel tower." he continued.

"Paris, I love Paris." Judy said high and started humming a french song.

"I'd love to take her to Paris." Healy said.

"You're a romantic man." she said and patted him on the shoulder. "You're so romantic that I can see little hearts flying around your head." she said and tried to catch one. "I miss my men." she continued.

"Yeah I know what that's like." Healy said. "I miss her all the time, even if I see her every day."

"Every day hm? Is she your wife or something?"

"Wife? No. But I should ask her." he said. "Yes, Judy you're a genius. I should ask her to marry me."

"You should." Judy said and giggled. "Tell me about her."

"She's wonderful." he said and smiled. "I've never loved anyone so much."

"What a shame that such a good man like you, is taken." she said. "I'm starting to like you."

Meanwhile Red was walking around nervously. She looked at the clock all the time and wondered how long a tea party could take. Maybe they were finished already, and he was looking for her. She walked around in the corridors and suddenly heard someone sobbing. She found the african woman she had seen the other day. She sat in a corner alone with her face resting against her knees. Red went to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked. The woman looked up and Red could see that she was hurt. Her left eye was blue and swollen and Red knew instantly that it was Piscatella's doing.

"Ouch." Red said. "What's your name honey?" she asked.

"Maria." the girl said shyly and looked at Red a bit scared. Red could see that she was new and had probably heard a few stories about Red. She felt satisfied at the thought that she still had a certain reputation.

"Who did this to you?" Red asked.

"Piscatella." the girl whispered.

"That son of a bitch" Red muttered upset.

"Please, don't tell anyone that I'm here." the girl said with tears in her eyes. "I just want a moment for myself." she said. Red nodded.

"I won't." she said and went. Inside she was raging. She had to help this fragile little girl. The only one to help her with it was Healy, so she marched towards his office.

"I like you too Judy" Healy said. "But my heart is taken, by another redhead." he continued impressed at how clear his thoughts felt.

Judy just continued giggling.

"But you remind me of her, a little bit." he continued and looked at her. He thought about Red and something in his dizzy mind happened and he could see Red in front of him. He reached out for her and took a step closer Judy. He took her in his arms and kissed her gently. Judy put her arms around Sam's neck and kissed him back.

 **A/N: I've not tested drugs so no idea if they work this way. :D**


	24. Chapter 24

Red arrived at Healy's door and opened it with a rough gesture. She froze as she saw him and Judy King kissing. Healy broke the kiss as he realised that it felt different than with Red. He noticed that the woman in front of him wasn't Red and released himself from Judy. Then he saw a shocked Red standing at the door and felt totally confused.

"Are you real?" he asked and looked at Red.

"I sure as hell am." she hissed. Judy jumped at the voice of Red. Red turned around and slammed the door behind her.

"Fuck." Healy exclaimed and ran after her. Judy looked at the situation confused but was too occupied with a hallucination about bubbles she saw in front of her.

"Red wait." Healy called and grabbed her hand. She faced him and slapped him in the face.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she said between her teeth.

"Red I'm so sorry." he said. "I don't know what happened."

"You don't know?" she snapped. "I'll tell you what happened, you just kissed Judy King." she hissed.

"I thought it was you. I'm so sorry Red. I want to take you to Paris, come on, it's right outside." he said and tried to drag her with him.

"Are you drunk?" she asked angrily.

"No, no I'm just…"

"Did you get the drugs?" she said sharply.

"Yes." he said.

"Where are they?" she asked afraid that she didn't want to know the answer.

"I ate them." Sam said and laughed a little at himself.

"You idiot!" she hissed and realised in panic that she had to get him somewhere before he would run around and do something stupid.

"Oh no, don't call me an idiot." he said sadly and burst out crying. "They always called me an idiot in school." he cried and hugged her.

"Oh my fucking god." she sighed and patted his back. "Let's get out." she said and tried to drag him with her. His emotional outburst was quickly gone and he lit up at the fact that Red was going with him.

"Yes, let's go to Paris." he said happily.

"Yes whatever, let's go." Red said annoyed and led him towards an empty corridor.

"I love you so much Red." Sam said and leaned against her like he would have been drunk. He planted kisses on her neck and she tried to get him off her.

"Save that for Paris, okay?" she growled.

"Okay, but I love you. I've never loved anyone this much." he spilled out his emotions.

"I'm sure you do." she said sarcastically and led him to a sidedoor so they could get out.

"No, no you can't open that door!" Healy said. "It's poisoned."

"Give me a break." Red muttered and opened the door and pushed him outside.

"I have to heal your hands." he said and took her hands in his and kissed them.

"What are you? Jesus?" she said and rolled her eyes at him. "Come on!" she ordered and continued pushing him.

"Where are we going?" he asked confused.

"Fucking Paris." Red said sarcastically. She was losing her nerves.

"This is not Paris." Healy said as if he had woken up from a dream.

"Then what the hell is it this time, Mumbai?" Red asked irritated.

"No. This is Litchfield." he said. "And that's the greenhouse."

"Nice, let's go there then." she said and felt relieved at the fact that he was not hallucinating at the moment. She opened the door to the greenhouse and led him in. She sighed relieved that she had gotten him there without anyone seeing. She sunk down to the floor and rested her forehead on her palm.

"You were not supposed to eat the drugs, you idiot!" she said. "How can anyone be so stupid." she said and tried to calm her nerves.

"I'm so sorry Red. She kind of forced me to." he said.

"Yeah I'm sure that she pushed them down your throat." she said between her teeth.

"She told me that I would get aware of my feelings and she's right." he said and sat down beside her.

"You sure became aware of her." she said angrily and crashed down when her anger turned to sadness. He put his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her but she slammed it away with an angry gesture.

"Don't you dare to touch me." she hissed. "How could you do this?" she said angrily and dried a few tears.

"I didn't intend to kiss her." he said. "I thought it was you."

"Yeah right." she muttered.

"You're the only one I love." he said. "And I realised that I don't want to live without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Red. Will you be my wife?" he asked.

"A proposal from you when you're high is just what I need right now." she hissed.

"I'm high, I know, but my feelings have never been this clear before." he said. "I've always admired your strength Red. You're the strongest woman I know and yet you're so kind and compassionate. I've always loved you, I've never realised that before." he said.

"Stop." she muttered.

"No, I want to tell you." he said. "That day when you told me that our ships passed, you crushed my heart. It hurt to see you and I may have had an eye on Judy, but it passed. I just tried to admire someone and I just wanted someone to need me and when I failed my marriage at least Whitehill needed my help. But when I failed her I felt so useless."

She knew he was telling the truth but didn't know what to say so she just sat quietly.

"When I drove you out of prison it wasn't just by mistake. It was an unconscious yearn to be with you. I had nothing to lose because I was so devastated. It's you who dragged me up from that hole of depression."

"That still doesn't change that you kissed that bitch and if I hadn't come in, who knows what you would have done with her."

"You have to believe me that it was a mistake." he said. "I realised the moment I kissed her that it wasn't you. Every time I kiss you my heart feels warm. With her I felt nothing."

"I knew this would happen." she cried. "How could I even think that this plan would work."

"I feel terrible about this Red. You have to believe me." he said. "Please forgive me." he pleaded. "I'd do anything for you."

"It's not that I don't believe you." she said. "But Sam, there's nothing without trust." she said with tears in her eyes. "It's over."


	25. Chapter 25

"No, Red, please. I'll do anything you want if you forgive me." he said with his eyes filled with tears and tried to touch her shoulder again but she avoided him. It was already dark outside and the clock was nearly ten. They were quiet for what seemed like an eternity for Healy. Suddenly the silence was broken from a voice from his radiophone:

"Reznikov is not in her bunk. Has anyone seen her?" a CO called.

"You pick that up and tell them that you sent me to the SHU." Red said very strictly and looked up at Healy. "Don't you dare to make this worse." she continued warningly as he picked the phone up. He pressed down a button and collected himself and spoke:

"I sent her to SHU. She had five shots."

"All right mr Healy." the CO on the other end said.

"I don't want to bring you to the SHU." he said to Red when he put the phone away.

"What choice do we have?" Red hissed. "If you hadn't fucked things up like this." she continued upset.

"I'm so sorry Red." he said. "I always fuck things up. I don't seem to manage anything." he continued upset and she could see that his hands were trembling.

"I don't know why I did it. I hurt the person I love most." he continued as his breaths got shorter and suddenly he was sobbing and breathing rapidly.

"I'm a terrible person. I always hurt everyone and…" he was gasping for air and looked like he was about to get choked. Red turned to him concerned and could see that he was shivering.

"Sam, are you alright?" she asked. He was sweating like a pig and couldn't breath normally. She checked his puls. It was racing. He was having a panic attack.

"Calm down." she said comfortingly and opened the collar of his shirt. "I'm here." she said. "Breathe" she said and tried to remain calm. She felt a small panic inside herself but realised that showing it to him wouldn't help.

"Breathe!" she said again and took his hand.

He calmed down a little bit.

"Do you hate me?" he asked alarmed, still not quite able to speak from his heavy breathing.

"No, I don't hate you." she said. "Come on, just breathe."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Inhale, exhale…" Red ordered. He did as she said.

"Inhale, exhale…" Red continued and felt relieved that it seemed to work. An ambulance in this situation would have been terrible. After ten minutes of breathing Healy felt better. He was still a bit fragile, but he was okay. Red was so relieved when he calmed down. She couldn't possibly show her anger right now for he could break down again and she could not leave him alone. She was trapped.

"I hope you can forgive me Red." he said sadly and rested his head against her shoulder.

"Let's talk about this tomorrow." she said.

"But I want you to know, that I'd do anything for you." he said and let his head fall down to her lap.

"You could start with shutting up." she said annoyed and let him be in her lap.

"Okay. I'm sorry." he whispered and closed his eyes. He fell asleep. _Great,_ Red thought to herself. Now she had to sit up all night keeping an eye on a man whom she was so angry at that she could have crushed his head in her lap. She'd have to wait for him to wake up and hope that when he would, he would be normal.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! Can't tell you how happy they make me :) Please keep telling me what you think. This is a short chapter but hope you like it. :)**

She sat for a few hours, tired but unable to sleep because she was worried. Healy was sleeping like a baby with his head on her lap. It was starting to get cold in the greenhouse. Red cursed in russian. She was so tired and angry and so disappointed in Healy. All right, he had been on drugs when he kissed Judy King but how stupid was he to actually eat the shrooms? After 3 hours of sleeping he opened his eyes and met a look that was mixed with concern and anger.

"Hi Red." he said quietly.

"It was about time for you to wake up. Get up from my legs before you crush them with that big head of yours." she snapped. He got himself up carefully and looked around confused.

"So it was not a dream." he said as he remembered things.

"Certainly not." Red said.

"I'm very sorry Red."

"How could you do something so stupid?"

"I don't know I thought I would be able to get a few more if she trusted me with the first one. And those we could have given to Piscatella."

"And it never occurred to you that it could be dangerous for you to try? What were you thinking?"

"She assured me that it wouldn't be dangerous and I have read about these things."

"You got a panic attack you smartass!" she screamed. "I thought I would have to call you an ambulance!"

"I'm sorry Red I was a bit emotional." he said embarrassed.

"A bit." she said and rolled her eyes. "Help me up, my feet are numbed, because a certain dickhead has slept on them for the past three hours." she said. He rose up and gave her a hand and pulled her up.

"Now get me to SHU." she said and leaned against him for her feet felt like spaghetti.

"Are you sure?" he asked and held her up.

"Yes I want to sleep undisturbed!" she said and took a few steps with his help.

"Maybe I should just carry you." he offered.

"Whatever, just get me to SHU." she said and let him take her in his arms. They took a shortcut to the SHU and made sure that no one saw them. Red fought to stay awake while he was carrying her. She couldn't help that he felt safe. He opened the bunk and carried her over the threshold. _How ironic,_ Red thought. He let her down on the bed. For a moment there was an electricity between them and they felt like falling into each other's embrace but Red reminded herself of how angry she was at him and killed the romantic moment in a second.

"Get your damn hands off me." she said and he released her.

"I know that you're angry, but I promise that we will get Piscatella out." he said. "I'm sure the plan will work."

"The plan is screwed up. I'll find another way to get him out."

"I'll help you." he said.

"I don't want your help." she said.

"Just tell me if there's anything I can do." he said quietly.

"Yes, actually there is." she said and he looked at her hopefully. "Leave me alone." she said and could see how her words crushed him. He took a few steps back and turned around. He closed the bunk door after him and left without a word. Red let out the tears she had been holding back and cried herself to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

When Red woke up she was alone in her bunk in the SHU. There was nothing but white walls and a toilet seat. What a depressing place to wake up in. She had hoped that it all had been a dream but apparently it was real. She sat up in her bed and had no idea what time it was. She had slept for a long time, that was sure. After a moment she heard a noise and someone opened the door. Red looked up and found Caputo in the door.

"Come on Red." he ordered and motioned for her to get up. She stood up a bit confused that it was Caputo himself who had come to get her out.

"I heard that mr Healy sent you down here." he said and closed the door behind them when they were outside.

"He told me that you had been rude to mrs King." Caputo said.

"He said that?" Red asked and tightened her fists.

"Yes, bu don't worry. I'll talk to him." Caputo said. He turned to face Red and lowered his voice. "I don't like where this has gone. Five shots for nothing is not a proper excuse to send inmates to SHU."

"I agree on that. You should fire Piscatella." Red blurted.

"I can't." Caputo said and silenced when they got back upstairs. It was late in the evening and Caputo sent Red to her bunk. Red was awake for a couple of hours before she was able to get some sleep again. She tried to brush her heartbreak off and come up with a new idea to get Piscatella fired. Her next move would be to befriend the african girl Maria.

The next day Red returned to work normally. The phone on her desk rang and she answered.

"No he's not here." she lied. She had learned by now that there were certain people Caputo didn't want to talk to and whenever they called she had to come up with an excuse. Caputo had even told her that she was good with excuses and they had laughed that she could get a job as a professional excuser when she'd get out.

"Where is he this time?" the woman on the other end asked disappointed. Healy walked in and Red felt a sting in her heart as she saw him. She looked at him nervously for a moment.

"Hello? Are you still there?" the woman on the phone asked impatiently.

"Yes, yes." Red said and focused on the phone call as Healy approached her.

"He's… at the moment… having lunch with mr Healy." Red came up with. "Is there anything I should tell him?" she continued in order to continue the conversation so that she didn't have to deal with Sam.

"Just tell him that he should call me." the woman said.

"And your name miss?" Red tried even if she knew who this was.

"Mrs Ferguson and you know that. We've talked before." Linda said annoyed.

"Yes that's right, I'm sorry I'm terrible at names." Red said apologetically. "Linda was your first name wasn't it? Or was it Louise?" she continued and hoped for Healy to vanish but he just stood there waiting for her to hung up.

"Linda." the woman said shortly. "I don't know what this is Red but I don't have time to speak with you." she snapped and hung up.

"Bitch." Red muttered to herself and put the phone down. Healy was still standing at her desk. She collected herself and turned to him.

"What do you want?" she asked with a cold look.

"Red, can we talk?" he asked.

"No. I'm working. If you don't have anything I can help you with here then fuck off."

"I am here to see Caputo." Healy said. "But I hoped we…"

"Then see him and don't bother me." she cut him and picked up her phone. "Caputo, mr Healy is here to see you." she said and motioned for him to get in as Caputo agreed to see him.

Healy went in and shut the door after him. Red was a bit curious on what they would talk about so she tiptoed to the door and pressed her ear against it in order to hear something.

"I don't want you to be as harsh on the inmates as Piscatella is." Caputo said.

"I'm not. I haven't been giving shots to nearly anyone." Healy defended himself.

"I heard it was you who sent Reznikov to the SHU."

"I didn't want to, but I don't want to appear too soft either. Piscatella is watching everywhere. I try to at least appear as if I'm obeying his rules."

"I see." Caputo said. "I understand. I just want to keep a small piece of humanity in here, if that's possible." Caputo said.

"I understand. I'll try to do my best, but it's not easy when all the other COs are ruining it."

"Okay. I just wanted to talk to you about this. I appreciate your work Healy, I really do."

"Thank you sir."

"You know, Reznikov is a good one." Caputo said. "I didn't think that I'd ever say this, but she does her work well. And now I feel like she's upset about something again. Maybe the SHU was too much for her."

Red couldn't believe it. Caputo thought that she was soft.

"Every inmate that returns from the SHU is behaving strange the next days. It's normal." Healy assured him. And Healy saved her reputation.

"Just send her for counselling if you think that she needs to talk things through." Healy said and tried to get a chance to talk to Red.

Red could hear that they were almost done with their conversation and returned to her desk quietly. When Healy left the office he gave her an apologetic look but she just glared at him in response.


	28. Chapter 28

Healy was sitting in his office when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up hopefully and asked the person to come in. When Judy King opened the door he was disappointed that it wasn't Red.

"How are you feeling honey?" Judy asked.

"I'm fine thanks. What about you?" he said.

"Don't worry about me, I'm used to shrooms. Where did you disappear yesterday? I was supposed to look after you."

"I um… I just went outside."

"You followed Red." Judy said.

"I gave her a shot." Healy lied. "And sent her to SHU so she wouldn't tell anyone."

"I see." Judy said. "But you didn't get any byproduct in your rush?" she asked.

"What could you get?" Healy asked.

"Well, you know emotional outbursts can develop into something. Maybe a panic attack or something like that if too many negative feelings pop up." she said.

"No, nothing like that." Healy lied.

"Good." Judy said and smiled. "Hope you liked it then."

"Judy about the kiss…" Healy started. "I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. It was a mistake."

"Relaaax, it was just a kiss. No big deal." Judy said and laughed.

"You're a nice woman but…" he started.

"I know, I know. You have this girl of yours." she said.

"Yes." Healy said and looked down on his hands. He felt miserable.

"Don't be so blue. It was just a kiss. It's not like your girl saw us or anything." she said and Healy looked up with an expression that said that she was wrong.

"Oh god, you told her." Judy said. "Why honey? We were high. It wasn't such a big deal."

Red was searching for Maria. She found her on a bench outside and sat down beside her.

"What do you want?" Maria asked and looked at Red.

"Straight to the point? I like that." Red said with a smirk. "I think we have the same interest."

"What would that be?" Maria asked.

"Getting Piscatella fired." Red said.

Maria nodded and smiled shyly.

Days passed and Red was getting to know Maria better. Piscatella was a racist and harassed her because she was small and vulnerable and unable to stand her ground. Red felt sorry for the girl and tried to teach her how to be tougher in order to survive Litchfield.

Healy hadn't talked to Red and every time he tried to approach her she avoided him and went somewhere else. At some point Nicky noticed that there was something wrong with how the two encountered each other.

"Ma, how's it going with your loverboy?" she asked one day when they met in the corridor.

"Nicky, not so loud." Red hissed and pulled her to a quieter place. Nicky could see that there was a certain sadness in her eyes when she mentioned Healy.

"What's wrong? You two look like you're avoiding each other." Nicky said.

"It's over." Red said.

"Ma, didn't we have this once already? What did you do this time?"

"Me? He kissed that King bitch." she said angrily.

"What? How?"

"What do you mean how? They pressed their lips together. Nicky, you're old enough to know what kissing means." Red said a bit annoyed.

"Yes but was it a big kiss or just a small one or did they use tongue?"

"I don't know Nicky. They kissed, that's it."

"But if it was just a small kiss maybe you should let him explain." Nicky said. "Or was there something else?"

"Nevermind Nicky. I don't want to talk about this." Red said and left.

"So there was something else." Nicky said to herself and decided to find out what it was.


	29. Chapter 29

Nicky waited for Healy to call her in and when he did she walked into his office and closed the door after her.

"Nichols, how can I help you?" he asked a bit surprised at his visitor.

"I want to talk to you about ma." she said.

"What is it with Red?" he asked a bit concerned and motioned for Nicky to sit down.

"I know that you kissed Judy King." Nicky said and sat down.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Healy said and felt nervous.

"Cut the bullshit. I know about you two." Nicky said. "Ma confided in me."

"Is she very mad at me?" Healy asked.

"Yep." Nicky said and saw that Healy looked sad. "So tell me what happened." she continued kinder.

"It's complicated." Healy began unsure if he should tell Nicky or not. "I don't know if I should tell you. It's a thing between me and Red."

"Maybe I can help you. Nobody knows ma as good as I do." Nicky said comfortingly. She was good at getting people to confide in her. And it didn't take long for Healy to tell her everything. He needed someone other than his therapist to talk to. He told her everything about the plan they had and the drugs.

"Okay so the fact that you kissed King is not the main problem." Nicky said.

"It isn't?" Healy asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean of course she's jealous and upset but she's also mad because you used drugs." Nicky said. "Trust me on this. She hates drugs of any kind."

"What should I do?" Healy asked.

"You have a big problem dude. But I'll try to talk to her." Nicky promised.

"Thank you Nichols." Healy said with a small smile.

"No problem Healy." she said and rose to go. "Maybe you bring me coffee next time I'm in SHU, so I don't get a headache." she continued.

"Okay." Healy said before she left.

The following days Nicky tried to find a good opportunity to talk to Red but every time she saw her she was either hanging with Maria or going to work and had no time to talk. So in order to get to her Nicky waited for Caputo to go for lunch and when he did she went to find Red at her secretary desk.

"Hi ma." she said.

Red looked up and smiled at her daughter.

"What can I do for you Nicky-girl?" she asked softly.

"I talked with Healy." Nicky said.

Red's eyes darkened.

"You shouldn't interfere." she hissed.

"He told me everything and you know, I understand him." Nicky said. "He was high and when you're high you do stupid things."

"He told you about the drugs?" Red asked in shock.

"Yep." Nicky said. "Ma, the guy loves you. Just get over it and get back together."

"That son of a bitch can't keep his mouth shut." she said angrily to herself. "Now wait." she continued and was raging inside.

Red rose up in anger and marched out of the office. Nicky looked at her confused and followed her quietly until she saw that she was going towards Healy's office and decided that she had done what she could. She stopped and thought it would be better to keep out of sight. Red was furious. She opened the door to his office roughly. Healy looked up and felt happy at first when he saw her but his happiness faded as he saw that she was angry.

"Did you, or did you not tell Nicky about mrs King and her drugs?" Red asked very strictly.

"I thought she knew everything." he said astonished.

"Are you out of your mind?" Red asked. "You tell a junkie that there are drugs in this place! If she lays a hand on them it is your fault!" she hissed.


	30. Chapter 30

"How is it my fault?" he asked a bit irritated that she was accusing him of everything. "She told me that you had told her everything."

"Oh, and if I tell you that I'm Santa you believe of course. Use your brain Sam." she shouted. "In case you have one and didn't lose it in mrs King's teacup."

"Red you're being unreasonable." he said and stood up. He was losing his temper too, like he sometimes did when she blamed him for everything.

"I'm just trying to protect Nicky." she said calmer but her voice filled with venom.

"Red the great protector." he said annoyed. "If she wants to take drugs you can't stop her. It's not mine or anyone else's fault if she lays her hands on them. It's her own fault and choice."

"Okay fine, you're right." she bursted. "But at least keep an eye on her." she ordered. "You do have this special relationship with mrs King so it should be easy for you." she continued.

"You asked me to become friends with her." he said upset and walked towards her.

"So now everything is my fault?" she hissed and took a few steps back until she could feel the door behind her back.

"I took the drugs only because we would get Piscatella fired." Healy said.

"How were you planning to give them to him if you ate them?" Red asked ironically.

"I was trying to gain her trust. She would have given me one more afterwards. I'm sure of that."

"Or maybe she just tricked you. It's Judy King we're talking about."

"Well, I ruined the plan. You happy?" he snapped in her face. He was inches away from her now. They looked at each other and he leaned a bit closer. They almost kissed when Red got aware of it and looked away.

"Nevermind I have a plan of my own already." she said nonchalantly.

"What is it?" he asked and looked away too.

"Why would I tell you?" she asked with eyes narrowed.

"For God's sake Red, can't we talk normally?" he asked irritated.

"There's a black girl he hits." she blurted after a few seconds.

"Really? That little fragile girl I've seen you with?" he said astonished.

She nodded.

"That's awful. Why don't you tell Caputo?"

"Because he can't do anything without proof. And it needs to be serious proof." Red said.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll have her provoke Piscatella so much that he'll beat the shit out of her." she said. "Then we'll have proof and MCC has to do something."

"Are you insane?" Healy asked. "Red you can't risk the woman's life like that."

"She has agreed." Red said innocently.

"Yes, I'm sure you left her no choice." he said. "Red, that's dangerous. What if he kills her?"

"I won't let that happen."

"How are you gonna stop him? He's bigger than you." Sam said worried. "Don't do it." he said softly and touched her cheek gently.

"All right." she muttered and turned her face away.

"I miss you Red." he said. She looked down. She missed him too but it was too early to forgive him yet. Her eyes turned to the clock on the wall and she realised Caputo would be back from lunch any minute now.

"I should go." she said and turned to open the door.

Healy nodded silently and watched her disappear.

She arrived at her desk just in time before Caputo came back. She had to think her plan through again. Healy was right. She couldn't risk Maria like that. The only thing she could think of was to get some drugs from Judy King herself.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Okay this is a short chapter. :) But the next one will be longer, I promise. R &R **

Red was walking towards Judy King's and Yoga Jones's bunk.

"Hello there Red." Judy called with a big smile as usual. "Come on in." she said. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Could we talk in private?" Red asked Judy and looked at Jones meaningfully.

"Okay I'll go out." Yoga Jones said and went out and gave them a dissatisfied look, because she was thrown out of her own bunk.

"How can I help you?" Judy asked with a smile when Jones had gone.

"You have shrooms." Red said.

"Word travels fast in here." Judy laughed.

"Oh no, don't worry. I haven't told anybody." Red said with a sweet smile.

"Oh right, you saw me with mr Healy." Judy said with a smirk and watched Red's reaction. "He's a good kisser." she continued and could see that her words were affecting Red. Red took a deep breath and tried to act as if she didn't care.

"Yes. It looked like you were enjoying each other." she said nonchalantly. "Could you give me one or two?"

"Shrooms?" Judy asked. "Sure. What do I get in return?"

"What do you want?" Red asked.

"Let's see." Judy said and observed her carefully. "A night with mr Healy would do." she continued with a smirk and could see the anger in Red's eyes. Red's blood froze when she heard the deal. She felt disgusted and angry and wanted to kick the bitch.

"Do I look like a procurer?" Red asked ironically. "Maybe you want to sleep with mr Caputo, I have good relations to him."

"You're funny." Judy laughed. "Mr Healy will do."

"I can find you one of the lesbians to satisfy you, no big deal." Red offered.

"I'm a woman who needs a man." Judy laughed. "So, do we have a deal?" she asked.

Red was raging inside. She would certainly not let this bitch take her man.

"You're not his taste, honey." she said. "And I can't force him to sleep with you."

"Oh, I heard that he likes redheads" Judy said knowingly.

"He would never, sleep with a witch like you." Red hissed.

"He's just a man." Judy said. "Why does this upset you so much?"

Red felt like hitting her. She had to get out before she would give herself away.

"Forget it." Red said and turned around. She marched out.

"Got you, Reznikov." Judy said to herself and smiled.

Red didn't know what to do. She was so angry and disappointed. She cursed in russian and went outside. That bitch wouldn't give her any shrooms, that was for sure. And she would not make any deals about Healy. And if he would sleep with her, he would be dead. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Maria approaching her.

"Hi Red." the girl said and sat down beside her. Red jumped at her voice and turned to look at her.

"What's wrong?" Maria asked.

"Honey, I'm afraid we have to get you beaten up." Red answered. "I'm sorry. I tried to find another way but it didn't work."


	32. Chapter 32

"Come in." Healy said and Judy walked into his office.

"Judy, what can I do for you?" he asked and motioned for her to sit down.

"You know, something funny happened to me." she said and sat down.

He looked at her wondering what she was talking about.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Red, came in and asked for some drugs." she told him contently.

"What?" Healy asked surprised. His mind stood still for a moment before he realised that he had to act professional. "Thanks for telling me. I'll talk to her." he continued professionally as if the conversation would be over. But Judy didn't move. She observed him with a curious look which made him a bit uncomfortable.

"This lady of yours, it's Red, isn't it?" she asked confidently. Healy jumped at the question.

"No, no, it's not." he answered nervously.

"Oh cut the crap. No need to deny it." Judy said. "I won't tell anyone."

"How do you know?" he sighed as he realised there was no point in lying.

"Let's say that I tested her a bit." she said with a smirk. "She was dying of jealousy when I told her that you're a good kisser." she laughed.

"You did what?" Healy asked in shock.

"Don't worry honey, I was just teasing her."

"Wha-what did you say?" he stuttered.

"I said that she can get a few shrooms if I get a night with you." Judy said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Why did you do that?" he said horrified. "Oh God, she's never going to forgive me."

"Don't be silly. She's head over heels in love with you."

"Why did you tell her something like that? Now she thinks that we have something going on. What am I gonna do?" he said frustrated.

"We'll take care of that later, but first tell me what you two need drugs for." Judy asked curiously.

"Do you promise to help me if i tell you?" he asked worried about what he would do and unsure of if he could really trust her.

"Of course. Now tell me." she said impatiently. She was dying of curiousity.

"We're trying to get Piscatella out." he said after coming to the conclusion that he had no choice.

"How exactly?" Judy asked interested.

"By drugging him and making it look like he's using stuff." Healy said.

"Interesting. Why didn't you come straight to me with this?" she asked. "I don't think anyone likes Piscatella in here."

"Are you offering to help?" Healy asked.

"If I get something for it." she said and smiled.

"What would that be?"

"A man." she said.

Healy looked at her anxiously.

"Oh don't worry honey." she laughed. "I don't mean you. Someone young and handsome, for one night."

"You want me to get you a gigolo?" Healy asked confused.

"You could put it that way, yes." she said.

"Deal." he said.

"I knew I would be happy to bargain with you." she smiled. "You'll get them when you have my man." she said.

"What should I do about Red?" Healy asked.

"She's jealous." Judy said meaningly.

"How is that going to help me? I don't want her to be jealous. I want her to be happy."

"Jealousy is a powerful thing. Use it." Judy said with a smirk.

"How?" Healy asked confused.

"Do I have to show you everything?" Judy said and jumped up from the chair. "Come on." she said and dragged him with her out of the office.

They walked to an empty corridor which would lead to Caputo's office if you walked up the stairs.

"She should come down here when she gets out of work, right?" Judy asked.

"I guess." Healy said a bit unsure and nervous about what would happen next.

Meanwhile Red was sitting at her desk, rolling her thumbs.

"What excuse did you tell mrs Ferguson today?" Caputo asked.

Red thought for a moment. Giving an excuse to Linda Ferguson was a big part of her job and today she had told her that Caputo had been busy concerning an inmate who was in medical.

"Okay. Thanks Red. I'll make a few calls and then leave so I don't think I need you." he said. "See you tomorrow." he continued as to tell her that her day was finished.

"See you tomorrow mr Caputo." she answered and left. It was always nice to leave work a little earlier.

"Pretend that you don't see her and just talk to me normally." Judy whispered to Healy as she saw that Red was coming down the stairs. Red walked down and stopped at the last step. She saw Judy flirting with Healy like a cat that wanted to be caressed.

"Can't you do a favor for me mr Healy?" she asked flirtatiously and petted his chest gently.

"What favor?" he asked confused and tried not to look at Red. He was nervous of where this was going and had no idea what Judy was doing, petting him like that. Red was raging of jealousy and the thought of Judy King needing something from Healy was unbearable. Before she knew it, she marched towards them with determined steps.

"There you are dear." she said so sweetly she could and grabbed Healy's arm and turned him away from Judy with a rough gesture. The next thing Healy knew was that Red kissed him passionately and his heart almost jumped out of his chest.

"Will you stop flirting with her?" Red asked as she broke the kiss and Judy King had vanished.

"With whom?" Healy asked and put his arms around her waist.

"Judy King." Red said disgusted.

"Who's Judy King?" Healy asked and leaned in to kiss her again. "I'll only flirt with you." he whispered and pressed his lips against hers.

"Caputo could come any minute." Red said and broke the kiss again. He released her from his touch and watched her go down the hallway.

 **A/N: I finished Kate's book now. It was lovely. :) So well written, funny, dramatic, interesting... I don't have words for it, just very good. It was too short. I would have liked to know so much more about her life. Hope that she will write another book. :D**

 **Hope you like this chapter. R &R :) I'm obsessed with writing this. xD **


	33. Chapter 33

Days passed and Red and Healy hadn't talked much. He was happy that she at least greeted him and the kiss the other day kept him hopeful. Healy had ordered a spanish man prostitute for Judy and he would arrive next week. One week and he would get the drugs.

Red and Maria were planning on performing their plan today. Maria was nervous and Red tried to calm her down.

"You'll be all right sweetie." she said. "I'll help you if it gets awful."

Maria nodded and told Red that she would be brave but still she felt terrified. They searched for Piscatella. He wasn't hard to find. He was standing in a hall looking bored and severe as usual.

"Get his attention." Red whispered to Maria and hid behind a corner. Maria walked from their hiding place and as Piscatella saw her she started running towards a corridor she knew would be empty.

"No running inmate!" Piscatella shouted and followed her. Red followed them quietly and made sure that Piscatella wouldn't see her.

"Do you think running away helps?" Piscatella said and grabbed Maria by the arm.

"Let go, you son of a bitch!" she shouted.

"What did you call me?" Piscatella snarled to her face.

"Son of a bitch." Maria replied. Piscatella hit her in the face. She fell to the floor.

"Is that it?" she asked bravely and looked up at him. Her nose was bleeding. Piscatella answered by kicking her in the stomach with his knee. She fell back to the floor and couldn't breathe.

"Don't you ever call me something like that again." Piscatella said coldly and turned to walk away. Maria got up on shaky legs.

"Fuck you!" she called when she was able to breathe again. He stopped and turned to face her.

"Didn't you get enough?" he asked threateningly and took a few steps towards her.

"Does being gay make you such a woman beater?" Maria snapped. Red had taught her to get personal. "Are you henpecked in your relationship?" she continued. "Or do you even have a relationship? Because I don't think anyone would want to be with you." she continued provoking him.

"Shut up!" he shouted and hit her again. The hit was so strong that it felt like her skull was going to break, but she didn't fall.

"Is that all you got?" she asked.

"Do you want more?" he shouted furiously and hit her again.

"Bring it on bitch." she hissed. He hit her once more for calling him a bitch. He punched her in the stomach again and she fell down to the floor. Unable to move she lay there as he kicked her in the face. Blood was splashing and Red looked at the situation terrified and hoped that he would soon have had enough and stop.

Maria was already quite beaten up but Piscatella wouldn't stop hitting her. It was getting out of hand. Red got out of her hiding and ran towards him.

"Stop!" Red called and pushed Piscatella away from the girl on the floor. To Red's relief she was still alive, but unable to move. She whined in pain on the floor.

"Very brave of a big man like you to hit such a humble little girl!" Red shouted.

"Shut up inmate!" Piscatella growled and hit Red in the face too. For a moment she thought she would faint but quickly recovered herself and slapped him in the face in return.

Healy was walking towards the cafeteria but heard a strange noise and turned to an empty corridor to see what was going on.

"Do you want to end up like her?" Piscatella growled and punched Red once more.

"And what do you tell Caputo when his secretary looks like Freddie Kruger?" she said.

"I'll tell him that she had a fight." he said and slapped her so hard that she fell. "with the african girl." he continued and kicked her back. Red let out a yelp of pain. He had kicked her in the worst possible place. He was about to kick her again when he heard someone's steps coming down the hallway.

"You keep quiet or you'll end up looking like her next time." Piscatella said with a low voice to Red before he disappeared the other way.


	34. Chapter 34

Healy wondered where the whining was coming from and made a turn to the left. He ran to the girls when he saw Red lying on the floor in pain.

"What happened?" he asked concerned.

"Sam, help me up." Red said in pain. He helped her up carefully and got her to lean against the wall in order to stand up.

"Who did this?" he asked and helped Maria up. She couldn't speak and her face was covered with blood. She had a hard time breathing and was almost unable to walk when Healy helped her up.

"Piscatella did this." Red said and took a few steps. "I can walk." she said as Healy offered to help her. He realised that he wouldn't be able to help them both to medical so he picked up his radiophone and called for some help. A few minutes later there were men from the medical to pick up the ladies with stretchers.

When Red and Maria were taken care of Healy made his way to Judy King's bunk. He walked in without knocking and to his relief he found that Judy was alone.

"What owes me the pleasure?" she asked with a big smile.

"I need the shrooms now!" he said directly.

"Do you have my man?"

"I ordered him. He'll be here next week."

"I guess you'll have to wait til next week then." Judy said bluntly.

"Judy this is an emergency. I need them now." Healy said impatiently.

"What's the hurry love?" she asked confused.

"Piscatella just beat the shit out of Red and her friend. I want him out, now." he said.

"That's terrible." she said but didn't look like she was going to do anything.

"Judy please. You'll have your man next week." Sam pleaded. "I promise."

She looked at him thoughtful.

"Hmm…" she said. "How do I know that you don't trick me?"

"You can trust me. Please. He's spanish and his name is Alejandro."

"Spanish, I like that." she said happily. "All right." she said and took out the box with shrooms.

"Take two just to be sure. He's a big man you see." Judy said and handed him two shrooms. "Put them in coffee and they will work faster." she said.

"Thank you." he said and went out. He went to the coffee machine and got two cups. He crushed the shrooms with his fingers and put them in one of the mugs. Then he added a little sugar and went to search for Piscatella.

Piscatella was in the main hall giving someone a shot when Healy found him.

"Grab a coffee mate." he said and offered Piscatella the cup.


	35. Chapter 35

"Thanks." Piscatella said and took a sip of the coffee. Healy watched as he drank and tried to come up with something to discuss.

"Hm, a new taste?" Piscatella asked after a few sips.

"I guess I just put too much sugar." Healy said innocently.

"Nevermind, it's good." Piscatella said and drank some more. He finished the coffee and put the cup in the trash.

"Thank you, Healy." Piscatella said. "You're a good man." he continued and Healy knew that the drugs were starting to affect him already. He looked at Healy with a dizzy look.

"Everything okay?" Healy asked.

"Yes. It just feels cold." Piscatella said slowly and looked at his hand confused. "Look, I have blood in my hand." he said and showed it to Healy who didn't see anything. Suddenly Nicky approached them.

"What happened to ma?" she demanded.

Piscatella started laughing.

"What's funny?" Nicky said upset. "What did you do to her?"

"You look like a walrus." Piscatella laughed.

"Excuse me?" Nicky said confused. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" she continued when he didn't stop laughing.

"Caputo, you should come to the main hall." Healy called in his radiophone.

Piscatella laughed and laughed and soon every inmate was looking at him confused. Suddenly he stopped laughing and looked at them sharply.

"What are you all looking at?" he shouted. He took a few steps towards Taystee and lifted up his hand.

"Do you know whose blood this is?" he asked. Taystee looked at him as if he was crazy. She didn't see any blood.

"What the hell is he talking about?" she whispered to her friend.

"I assaulted your friend." he snapped in her face. She looked terrified.

Caputo arrived and asked what was going on. Healy motioned towards Piscatella who turned around when he heard Caputo.

"Mr Caputo, the big boss." Piscatella said. "You think you can help these filthy inmates." he continued and reeled his way to Caputo as if he would have been drunk.

"Are you drunk?" Caputo asked.

"I'm sick of this place." Piscatella snapped. "Look at them!" he shouted. "They don't deserve anything. Look at that fat bitch there, I should beat her up." he continued and pointed at Taystee.

"What is this guy on?" Nicky asked confused.

"Do we have a problem here mr Piscatella?" Caputo asked.

"Yes. You run this place too softly." Piscatella snapped. "These criminals should be tortured, to death." he continued.

"What did you do to Red?" Nicky hissed.

"Oh yes, your protege." Piscatella said to Caputo and ignored Nicky. "She's in medical."

"What did you do to her, motherfucker?" Nicky shouted. He turned to her.

"I hit her and her friend." he blurted. "And it felt damn good."

"How could you!" Nicky shouted. "She hasn't done anything."

"Because I hate her. And I hate you too." he said. "And guess what I would like to do with people like you? I'd hang you in that tree over there." he said and pointed at a chair behind Nicky.

"What fucking tree?" Nicky asked as she didn't see any tree. "You're fucking nuts."

"I think he's hallucinating." Healy whispered to Caputo.

"I'll call the police." Caputo said. "And maybe an ambulance too." he continued and picked up his phone. He went aside for a couple of minutes to make the call. Meanwhile Nicky was demanding answers about Red.

"Why the fuck would you beat her up?" she said angrily.

"She defended that girl." Piscatella said. "That darkie."

"What did you do to my friend?" Taystee asked threateningly.

"I stumbled over her in the dark." Piscatella said and laughed. "It was so dark I didn't see her." he continued laughing.

"You fucking racist." Nicky said.

"And you know what the best part is?" Piscatella continued still laughing. "You can't see any bruises because she's black!" he laughed at his own joke. Everyone was looking at him quite confused. Healy didn't know what to do.

"You fucking mean piece of shit!" Taystee called and gave Piscatella a push. He was about to hit her but Healy interfered.

"Maybe you both should calm down." he said and stopped Piscatella.

"You know mr Healy, I never knew that I was this funny." Piscatella said. "I feel so creative, these jokes just come out of my head." he continued amazed.

"Maybe you should sit down for a minute." Healy said and offered him a chair. Piscatella sat down.

"Why don't you tell me what happened today?" Healy asked calmly and took out his phone to record the conversation.

"I followed the nigger because she was running and she dissed me for being gay." he said. "I mean, it's okay to be gay, isn't it?"

"Of course." Healy said assuring him that he should continue.

"She said that nobody would want to have a relationship with me." he said and tears started to form in his eyes. "And I just broke up a couple of days ago." he cried.

"What did you do?" Healy asked.

"I found that he was cheating on me!" Piscatella sobbed. Healy didn't care. He knew it was just emotional outbursts, like he had had.

"No, no, I mean what did you to the girl, Maria?" Healy asked.

"I beat her of course." Piscatella said as if it would have been the only right thing to do.

"And what about Reznikov?" Healy asked sharper.

"She tried to stop me and I got pissed so I hit her too." Piscatella said.

"I think you just got yourself fired." Caputo said and arrived with two policemen behind him. They had heard everything.

Piscatella looked up and saw one of the policemen was black. He dried his tears and smiled.

"I have one more!" he said enthusiastic. "What do you call a smiling nigger?" he asked as the policemen took out their handcuffs.

"A snigger!" Piscatella cried out and laughed again. "What are you doing?" he asked as they put him in handcuffs.

"You're coming with us, mister." one of the cops said and led him out.

The inmates followed them curiously to the door. Outside Piscatella got a panic when he saw the police car. For him it looked like a UFO and he thought they were going to take him to outer space.

"Not the UFO." he called and tried to get away, but they were holding him steadily. They put him in the car and a nurse came to take a blood test from him.

"He must be on drugs." one of the cops said.

"Yeah." the other agreed. "I don't think we'll be going to space or anything." he laughed.


	36. Chapter 36

When Red woke up she saw Sam sitting beside her bed. Her back hurt and her face was swollen but she managed to sit up.

"You were right." she said. "My plan failed."

"That's not quite true." Sam said and took her hand.

"What do you mean?" she asked in disbelief. "I'm a terrible person Sam. That poor little girl is all beaten up because of me." she continued without waiting for his answer.

"He's out." Sam said.

"But how?" Red asked.

"He confessed that he assaulted you." Sam said.

"Why would he do that?" Red asked astonished.

"I'll tell you later." he said and kissed her forehead. "You need to rest now." he whispered.

"Sam." she said and their eyes met. "Thanks for saving me." she said and pouted her lips for him to understand that she wanted him to kiss her. He pressed his lips against hers in a very warm and lovable kiss.

"I love you Red." he said and smiled at her.

"How can you love someone like me?" she said with teary eyes. "I only use people. I'm a terrible person."

"No you're not." he tried to comfort her. "We all make mistakes."

"How is she?" Red whispered.

"She'll be all right." Sam said comforting. "Just rest now." he continued and turned to go. He promised to check on her later.

A week passed before Red could leave the medical and return to work. To her relief Maria was recovering well too. Red had told her that the plan had worked and that Piscatella was out. She wanted to make her feel special. Healy hadn't told her the whole story yet. The prison felt much lighter now that Piscatella was away. His guards were still there and looked grumpy as usual, but without their leader they didn't quite know what to do. Red was sitting at her desk when Healy walked in with a handsome young latino man behind him. Red was just about to ask who the boy was, when Caputo greeted them and showed Healy the way to his office.

"Red, why don't you keep company to mr Healy's nephew." Caputo said before he shut the door behind them.

Red looked at the handsome man confused. Did Sam have a nephew?

"Hello there." he said flirtatiously. Red smiled awkwardly in return.

"So, what's your favourite position, amor?" the man whispered and sat on the desk in front of Red and looked at her desirably. Now she felt very confused. This was Healy's nephew, flirting with her and asking her about… sex?

"Isn't that a quite personal question, dear?" she said.

"I always want to make my customers happy." he said and blinked. "I'll take care of you later, querida." he continued and jumped down from the table as the door to Caputo's office was opened.

"Hasta luego." he whispered to Red before he followed Healy down the stairs.

"Customers?" Red muttered to herself and wondered what the fuck had just happened. But she didn't have much time to think about it when Caputo told her that he had just made Healy the chief of CO's.

"That's some good news mr Caputo." Red said and smiled. "What was this nephew of him doing here?"

"He was doing some kind of school project." Caputo said. "Some work practise program or something."

"School project… as if." Red muttered to herself.

"We need our old staff back." Caputo said. "Do you have any idea what I should do?"

Red looked at Caputo a bit surprised. She was happy to hear that he was thinking of bringing Litchfield back to normal.

"Let me call them." she said and smiled.

"Would you do that?" Caputo asked. Red nodded and picked up the phone and dialed to Wanda Bell.

 **A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't been updating. I had much school work to do and I may also have a small writers block... but I'll finish this. Don't worry. :) R &R **


	37. Chapter 37

"Why would I come back?" Wanda Bell asked.

"Because, we need you." Red said. "Caputo has realized that this place is a mess without you. They even made me a secretary, that's how fucked up this place is." she continued. Wanda laughed.

"I know you liked your job. Now you have the perfect chance to get back." Red continued. It was quiet for a moment on the other end of the phone.

"All right. I'll talk to Scott." Wanda answered. "I'll call back later." she said and hung up.

Red put the phone down with a smirk and dialed the next old CO.

After work she made her way to Healy. She entered without knocking.

"I didn't know that you had a nephew." she started and sat down on the sofa.

"I don't." Sam said and looked at her.

"I knew it." Red said. "Who was the boy?"

"He was a prostitute." Healy said.

Red looked at him astonished.

"I don't get it." she said. "Why would you bring a prostitute man into the prison? We just got rid of one gay. Do you have some secret interest in men?"

"No, Red don't be silly."

"You know, he was flirting with me and told me that he would take care of me." she said. "Do you have impotence or what is this about?"

"My God, no!" he said upset when she was questioning his manhood. "He must have mistaken you for Judy King."

"And it gets better." Red said ironically. "What have you done this time?" she asked sharply.

"I haven't told you exactly how we got rid of Piscatella." he said and walked to her and sat down.

"I'm listening." Red said sharply not sure if she wanted to know.

"I made a deal with Judy King." Sam started.

"Oh God, here we go again." she said and shook her head.

"It's not like you think." Sam said.

"Did you make a deal about drugs?" Red asked.

"Yes."

"What did you get her in return?" she asked with her eyes narrowed. She knew Judy King would never do anything if she didn't benefit from it herself.

"The latino man." Sam answered.

"That makes no sense. She made it clear to me that she was after you." Red said confused.

"Actually, she was just testing if you'd get jealous."

"What?" Red snapped and looked at him shocked.

"She knows about us." he said.

"That clever bitch." Red said to herself. "This is getting out of hand. We should stop."

"She's not gonna tell anyone." Sam assured her.

"Since when do we trust Judy King?"

"Since she helped me get Piscatella out and to get you back." Healy blurted.

"You mean that day when I saw you two in the corridor… it was just a show?" Red asked upset.

"I didn't know what to do." Sam tried.

"You used me!"

"I'm sorry." Sam said. "Can I finish telling this?"

"Go ahead." Red ordered.

"I was actually supposed to get the shrooms today when she would get her man, but when I saw you hurt that day I got so angry that I wanted him out right away. So I went to King and asked for the drugs."

"But I still don't trust that bitch." Red said.

"She helped me with this. I don't think she's going to tell anyone." Sam said. "Besides, she's getting out soon."

Red sighed.

"And you're sure that there isn't anything going on between you two?" she asked.

"100 percent." Sam said and smiled. "I did it all for you Red. I ordered Judy King a spanish man, that's how much I love you." he said with a smile and put his arm around her.

"That's the kind of love confession every woman wants to hear." she said and laughed. Sam felt proud that he had made her laugh.

"Judy King gets a handsome young man, what do I get?" she asked with a smirk and patted his chest playfully.

"Anything you want." Sam whispered and leaned in to kiss her, passionately. She put her arms around his neck and got lost in the kissing.

"I've missed you so much." Sam breathed between the kisses. Red began to unbutton his shirt and he kissed her neck, which he knew she would like.

"Oh, Sam." she whispered. "I've missed you too."

He cupped her breast with one hand while the other was on her waist finding its way under her shirt. His hand on her bare skin made her realise how much she had missed his touch. He made her goose bumps. It felt so good to be with him again, that she almost didn't realise a sudden pain in her back. She tried to brush the pain off and continued kissing him like nothing had happened, but he knew her too well and noticed that she was in pain.

"Your back?" he asked softly.

"Yes." she nodded. " But I don't care. Please don't stop." she whined.

"Red, I don't want you to get hurt." he said and looked at her concerned.

"Why does the head of CO's have such a small couch?" she asked irritated.

"I don't know. Maybe it wasn't meant for this purpose." he said amused and massaged her lower back carefully.

"Is this helping at all?" he asked.

"I don't know!" she snapped at him very irritated that her back always had to get in the way of the most wonderful make out sessions.

"Why are you so grumpy, honey?" he asked softly. "Relax." he whispered and kissed her ear.

"You haven't fucked me in a very long time." she muttered with her eyes flaring. He looked at her lustfully and amused at what she had just said.

"Wait a second." he said after a brief moment and got up from the couch. Red looked at him disappointed and followed him with a sharp look. He got a pillow from his armchair and remembered to lock the door. He returned to Red and placed the pillow under her back.

"Better?" he asked and continued to caress her.

"Better." she said and pulled him closer from his collar. "Now, fuck me." she ordered.

"With pleasure." he said with a smirk and crashed on her lips in a feverish kiss.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I've been busy with school and had a writer's block with this story. But I promise I will finish it. Hope you still keep reading. :) And please review. :)**

Days passed and Red still had about six months left. Judy King had already been released and Red hadn't heard from her since. Maria was recovering from her injuries well and was out of medical by now. Every time Red saw her she felt a little sting in her heart. The girl had some scars from some surgery and Red couldn't help but think that what had happened was her fault. But oddly Maria didn't seem mad at all. Every time she saw Red she smiled happily and acted like Red was someone she admired very much.

The atmosphere in Litchfield had changed for the better. Almost every old CO had come back and Caputo was so happy that he even got the guts to break up with Linda. He started the art project for the inmates he had wanted for a long time. MCC was respecting him now, because it seemed he had been right about Piscatella. Litchfield was almost back to normal except for one CO missing.

"Red, have you…" Caputo started when he came out from his office. "...reached ms Fischer?" he continued a bit unsure.

"Not yet." Red answered. "She didn't answer her phone."

"Well… if you reach her. Tell her that I'm sorry and that I would be happy to have her back." he said a bit shyly.

"I think you should tell her that yourself." Red said with a smirk as she realised what was going on. Caputo still had a crush on Susan Fischer. Caputo looked at her blushing.

"I'll see what I can do." Red promised with a blank expression and picked up the phone. Caputo vanished downstairs.

The phone was ringing. She's not going to pick up, again, Red thought to herself and was about to hang up when a soft voice was heard on the other end of the phone.

"Yes?" Susan said a bit irritated. "This is the third time you're calling me. It'd better be something important."

"Well hello to you too." Red said dryly.

"Who is this?" Susan asked now surprised instead of irritated.

"This is Red." Red said.

"Red? Reznikov? Oh my god. How are you?" Susan asked a bit happier. "Why are you calling me?"

"I'm fine sweetie. I'm actually calling in working matters as I am now Caputo's secretary."

"Oh." was all Susan said.

"I'll go straight to the point." Red said. "We miss you. Do you want your old employment back?"

"I, I left in quite bad circumstances."

"Yes, yes." Red said. "Whatever happened. Caputo says that he's sorry."

"I don't know." Susan said. "I thought he liked me, you know. And then he fired me just like that for no reason. I think he's an asshole."

"MCC is the asshole dear." Red tried to defend her boss. "The point is that he's very sorry. And the only thing you have to decide is if you want to come back or not."

"I'm not sure I… I mean I liked my job but if I'm not allowed to interact with the inmates in my own way… I don't know."

"Let me put it this way." Red said. "If you had a chance to come back to what Litchfield was when you first started here, would you?"

"Yes… I guess." Susan said.

"Then it's settled. You can start tomorrow morning." Red said and saw Caputo come back to his office.

"Oh no Red wait." Susan said. "If what you're saying is true, I might come back, but I want to hear that from Caputo. If he's sorry, he should tell me himself."

"Yes. Yes. Of course. I'll transfer you to him. Just a second." Red said and put her on hold. She pressed a button to reach Caputo.

"Yes Red?" he asked.

"I have Fischer on the line. She wants to talk to you and for God's sake man, don't fuck this up." she said.

"Wait. Red. What should I say?" Caputo asked in panic.

"Apologize and invite her back." Red said. "Can I transfer her to you now?"

"Yes." he said.

Red pressed a button to get Fischer on the line and put down her phone.

After ten minutes Caputo came out looking pale.

"What happened?" Red asked.

"I invited her out for dinner." Caputo said still shocked.

"Oh I'm sorry…" Red started.

"She accepted." he said and turned to face Red.

"Well, congratulations." she said.


	39. Chapter 39

The next day a happy Caputo greeted Red when she came to work.

"Looks like your date went well." she said meaningly.

"It was nice." Caputo said and blushed.

"Mhm." Red said with a smirk. "What happened?"

"We ate and talked and I drove her home." Caputo said.

"And?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, mr Caputo."

"Really. Nothing. Just a nice evening. And she's coming back to work tomorrow."

"In that case. Well done." Red said and sat down at her desk.

"Thank you Red. You do very good work here." he said with a smile and went back to his office.

"Glad to help." Red muttered and began with some paperwork.

Healy was sitting in the breakroom and enjoying the company of his old workmates. The past days he had realised how much he had missed them. Hearing O'neils stupid jokes made him laugh like he had never heard them before. He even enjoyed watching O'neil and his wife Wanda Bell fight about something insignificant like the color of O'neil's socks.

"Women." O'neil said and rolled his eyes when his wife had left the room.

"Never know what they want." Healy chuckled. "Yet the whole place is full of women." he continued and they both laughed.

"Are you two lazy asses coming to work or not?" Bell came back and asked sharply.

"Yes, yes." O'neil answered and jumped up from the chair. Healy looked at him amused and followed them.

Red was just about to get up and leave work when Caputo came out from his office looking mysteriously happy.

"I have something for you Red." he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You've been behaving very good for the past months." Caputo started. "And as you know for good behaviour I can shorten your sentence."

Red looked at him with her eyes wide open. Was this really happening?

"And I've decided to do that." Caputo said and handed her a paper. "If you'd just sign this." he continued.

Red took the paper with shaky hands and looked at it confused.

"Am… am I getting out?" she stuttered.

"Yes." Caputo nodded and handed her a pen. Red looked at the document in front of her. It said that she would be getting out the day after tomorrow. She sighed happily and signed the paper and handed it back to Caputo.

"Oh my God I can't believe this." she exclaimed happily. "Thank you!" she said and before she knew it she had hugged Caputo and kissed him on his cheek.

"Um… you're welcome." he said a bit awkward.

"Sorry. Russians kiss." Red said nonchalantly and happily left downstairs. She found Nicky sitting on a chair and caught her in a big hug from behind.

"Ma, what's going on?" Nicky asked confused at the very happy Red.

"Nicky girl. I'm getting out!" Red said excited. Sh was so happy that even a few tears rolled down her cheek.

"What? Really?" Nicky asked and a few more faces turned towards them.

"Yes. The day after tomorrow!" Red sighed happily.

"Ma, that's wonderful!" Nicky said and hugged her again.

Mr Healy had just found out the news and entered the room to find Red as excited as a little girl crying out of joy with Nicky.

"Reznikov, can I have a word with you." he said professionally.

"Yes. All the words you want." Red answered happily and danced to him. He gave Red a look that told her to behave in public. They left for his office and as soon as he closed the door behind them Red caught him in a sweet kiss.

"I'm getting out, my love." she whispered still emotional.

"I know, Caputo just called." Sam smiled and put his arms around her waist.

"Two more days, and then we don't have to hide anymore." Red said and stroke his cheek gently.


	40. Chapter 40

"Hello Red." Susan Fischer greeted.

"CO Fischer." Red said with a smile. "Good to have you back."

"Good to see you too. Can I see Caputo?" Susan asked as he opened his door and welcomed her in.

Red was feeling happy that it was her last day of work. Tomorrow she would be getting out. She couldn't believe that it was true. Although it was a tiny little bit sad to leave her secretary desk. It was not her dream job, but she had been surprisingly good at it. And she had started to like Caputo a lot more than before.

"Would you sort out these for me?" he asked suddenly and woke her up from her thoughts. He handed her a bunch of papers to be put in order.

"Of course." Red said and looked at the papers.

"What am I supposed to do without you in the future?" he said kindly.

"I have a request for you." Red said.

"Yes?"

"You know the african girl, Maria. I think she should have this job." Red said.

"The one who Piscatella injured?" Caputo asked.

"Yes. I think she'll make a good secretary." Red said.

"I'll think about it." Caputo said. "Now, do those papers." he said and went back to his own room.

Now Red had tried to get Maria a better job than the one she had. She still felt like she had to make up for her plan to the girl. But she didn't have much time to struggle with a bad conscience when she thought about the fact that she would be able to live a normal life with Healy soon.

After dinner Nicky and Lorna told Red that they had organized a party for her and they demanded her to be there after dinner. Red finished her sloppy food and went to search for the girls when Healy took her arm and wanted her to come to his office.

"Sam sweetie, I don't have time." she whispered and made sure no one would hear them.

"It'll take one minute." he said. "There is some documents we have to check."

"Can't it wait?" she asked.

"No. It'll take one minute. I promise." Healy said and stopped her from going anywhere else.

"All right. Quickly." Red said and followed him to his office.

"Sit down." he said and closed the door.

"What is it we have to check?" she asked and sunk down in the chair. Sam sat down opposite to her and took out a paper.

"I just want you to confirm that everything is allright concerning your leave." he said and handed her the document. "Check the details."

"My name is right, my birthdate is right." Red said a bit frustrated that he was wasting her time. "Blah blah blah, this is right." she read quickly and stopped at one detail in the form.

"I don't know this address." she said after a moment. "This must be wrong. I'm supposed to stay at my son's place."

"I took the freedom to change your address. Only if it's okay for you of course." Sam said and looked a bit nervous.

"Well, I guess you have to tell me where this place is first, for I don't think I've ever been there."

"Actually you have." he said.

She looked at him quite confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Red, I would be happy if you'd like to come and live with me." he said.

"You mean this is…?" she asked astonished.

"It's my address." he said.

"My God…" she said shocked. She was blushing. Tears were burning in her eyes again. She tried to blink them away but it didn't work.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. It was just an offer." Sam started.

"Yes." Red said and dried a few tears. "Yes, I'd like to live with you." she said and smiled.

"You do?" Sam asked happily.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Red answered. Sam jumped up from his chair and took Red in his arms. He swung around with her so smoothly that it surprised her how strong he was. Then he kissed her gently.

"I love you." he said and kissed her again.

"I love you too." she said and gave him one more passionate kiss before she broke it. "But now I have to go. My girls are waiting for me and I want to spend my last evening here with them." she said and released her from his arms.

"See you later, live-in partner." she said with a smirk before she left.

She was happy as a bird as she entered the room where her girls and other inmates were waiting for her. The room was decorated with toilet paper and all kinds of snacks were on the table. All of her friends told her nice things. Red was happy and sad all at the same time. Of course she was happy to leave, but Litchfield had been her life for so many years that getting out was a actually a scary thought. But she wasn't alone. She had Healy. If it wasn't for him she would have been terrified. It still hurt to leave her prison family behind. She would miss her girls and her friends. But they all comforted her that she could come and visit them any time. Then they joked a lot and cried. It was funny for Red to realize how much people valued her. Even those who hardly talked to her came to say goodbye and wished her good luck. Her things she shared with her friends and family. Frieda wanted a blanket. Norma got a book with russian recipes. To Lorna she gave her book with unknown quotes and her favourite lipstick.

The party was wonderful. Even Healy had stopped by a couple of times just to get a glimpse of a happy Red. Her last night in Litchfield seemed to be one with little sleep. She was too excited to sleep. She wondered what it would be like to get out. It made her nervous.

 **A/N: I think we'll reach the end of this story soon. Hope you like this chapter. :) R &R **


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: I'm so sorry that you had to wait so long for this chapter! :( I've been very busy and tired and had a lot of stuff to deal with the past months so I hope you understand. Anyway, I hope all of you wonderful readers still read this story and I'm now going to give you the end of it. :) R &R **

* * *

Mr Healy was walking to Caputo's office. The secretary desk was empty so he just knocked on the door. When he heard a come in he entered.

"So, Reznikov is getting out today." Caputo started when Healy sat down.

"Yes it appears so." Healy said and couldn't help the tiny smile that formed on his face.

"I just noticed that um… is she moving to your place?" Caputo asked. "I mean, it's none of my concern of course, but I was just wondering."

"Yes." Healy said a bit nervously.

"Okay. So it was not a mistake then." Caputo said surprised. "Why on earth are you taking her to your home?"

"Just helping a friend, that's all." Healy said. Caputo looked at him surprised and thought for a moment.

"Gosh Healy. Is there something going on… nevermind. Don't tell me. I don't want to know." Caputo said. "God, how did I not notice?"

"I don't know what you mean sir." Healy said innocently.

"Nevermind. Let's just say that if anything happened between you in here be sure to keep it to yourself."

"Nothing happened." Healy lied. "Except for a beautiful friendship."

"Well, I guess nothing illegal here then." Caputo said and stamped the release document. "Go get your _friend_ and get out of here." he continued and handed Healy the paper.

"Thank you mr Caputo."

"See you tomorrow Healy." he said.

Meanwhile Red was taking a last walk outside with Nicky. They walked to what was left of the greenhouse.

"I want to give you something sweetheart." Red said and made sure no one was following. "It's actually not mine but I don't think he'll mind." she said and took out the mobile phone she had hid under a plank. "This is for you, so we can keep in touch." Red said and gave the phone to Nicky.

"Thanks ma." Nicky said and took the phone. "Are you sure I won't get trouble with your loverboy? Maybe you need to call him?"

"I don't think I'll call him that much if I'm going to see him every day." Red said.

"Every day?"

"He asked me to move in with him. Isn't he wonderful?" Red said. Nicky looked at her astonished.

"Really? Well, it's good that he'll take care of you." she said and hugged Red. "I'm gonna miss you ma." she said and her voice crashed into sobbing.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Red whispered. They stood there and hugged and cried for a moment before they headed their way back inside.

"Time to go Red" Healy said when he saw her. She said her last goodbyes to her family before she took off her khaki outfit and changed to normal. Walking out felt light and free but it hurt to leave all of her friends behind. She cried all the way to the car. Healy started the engine and drove out from Litchfield.

"Looks like I'm driving you out again." he joked. Red dried away her tears and laughed a little. She realized that she never had to go back again and the thought made her happy. Kilometers passed and Red was enjoying the view from the window. The world was beautiful, she thought.

"Should we stop for pizza again?" she asked when she saw a familiar pizza place beside a gas station.

"If you want to." Healy said and took a turn to the right where the gas station was. "Let's eat inside." he said and opened the door for her like a true gentleman. Red stepped out of the car and looked around. She could see there was a lot of people inside the diner.

"Do I look okay?" she asked.

"You look beautiful." he said and took her hand and led the way in. There was a small line to the counter. She looked around and wondered if all the people around them would noticed her. What if they all knew where she was from? she thought and felt a little uneasy. Healy noticed that she looked a bit lost and put his arm around her shoulders in order to comfort her. She felt calmer right away and realised that nobody seemed to pay attention to her.

"Am I allowed to kiss you officer?" she whispered to Healy who turned to her with a smile.

"You don't have to ask Red. You're free." he said and leaned in to kiss her. She was happy that no one seemed to care. They were just a normal couple just like anybody else. They ordered their pizzas and sat down at a table in the diner.


	42. Chapter 42

After pizza they drove home. Healy stopped the car in his courtyard and opened the door for Red.

"Welcome home" he said and handed her a key. She looked at the key and smiled.

"Thank you." she said happily and put the key into the lock. The door opened. The house was familiar. It instantly felt like a home and like a place where she belonged.

"I can't believe this." Red sighed happily. "I'm free, I have a home and a man."she continued astonished and looked at the familiar kitchen. "Everything is so perfect." she whispered and bursted into tears. It was too much. All these years she had had to act so strong and fierce and now a long period in her life had come to an end and she didn't quite know what to expect. She was sad having to leave her prison family behind, but at the same time she was so damn happy for having the love of her life and moving in with him. And a nice kitchen! Never ever would she have known that the day she had been waiting for so long, would be so perfect.

"There, there. It's all right." Healy comforted her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry." she sobbed. "It's just… I don't know where all these feelings come from."

"It's okay." Healy said and hugged her even tighter. "You've been through a lot."

They stayed in eachothers arms for minutes. Red dried her tears and after a while she didn't feel like crying anymore. She felt safe and relieved. Like a big burden had been taken off her shoulders. Like she could be herself and just live life. She let out a sigh and looked up at Healy. Her face lit up with the biggest smile Healy had ever seen on her face.

"You're a wonderful man Sam Healy. I love you." she said and kissed him.

"I love you too." Healy smiled.

 **A/N: The end. I hope you liked this story. :) I want to thank everyone who read this. I had a lot of fun writing this story and I really want to thank everyone who commented. Your comments made me so happy and sometime in autumn I remember when school started and I got email notifications that I have new reviews and some of the reviews were so nice and beautiful that it almost made me cry. :) They mean a lot to me. 3**

 **Special thanks to Danae-IBYP and Dynamoheart who kept reviewing almost every chapter! :) I'm sorry that I failed to update frequently towards the end. But now the story is complete and I'd still like to hear all of your comments. :) Why did or didn't you like this story? What was the best part? R &R Thank you! :) Love you all! xoxo :) **

**Btw can't wait to see season 5 of OITNB ;)**


End file.
